Unusual Tutor
by Knives'Ghostwriter
Summary: Zero gets sent on a "vacation" during summer to the Hellsing organization to meet up with his new tutor. Rated for violence, language, and Duh blood and gore. Alucard's a little OOC or is it just me? Now Beta-ed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Vampire Knight...

Sue if you want, all you'll get is a hand full of change.

Zero looked at the building, checking the paper a third time to be sure, "Sure doesn't look like the base of a major organization..." _This is where the coot sent me? This had better be the right address_. Considering he was already crabby about having to spend what little vacation they got from the school and those... beasts in human form in a place he hadn't even known existed.

"Why didn't my master ever mention such a place?" _Why was it that idiot that decided he was in need of some, 'tutoring' and at such a distance away._ If Zero didn't know better, he could've sworn the old man was doing this to keep him away from Yuki. A moment of fear past through him, what if he knew she was feeding him? Though he was more than sure the Headmaster already knew of it, the thought still worried him.

Gulping, Zero, hoisted his tote onto his back and made his way toward the mansion-like building. It took him forever to find the gate, only to be told to get lost by the chuckling guards.

"But I was sent by Headmaster Cross. My... tutor is expecting me... You have to let me pass. I was-." Zero was promptly shoved back, landing hard on the ground; he gave a yip of pain as the barrel of 'Crossing Danger' stabbed into his hip. He was just glad the gun hadn't gone off. That would've been more than a little embarrassing, 'The last of the great Kiryu family killed by the accidental discharge from his own weapon.'

"I said get lost kid, there ain't no way you're the Kiryu Sir Hellsing is expecting!" The guards chuckled and nudged each other as Zero gathered his... pride and headed back the way he came. The guard's laughter became even louder as he rubbed his aching side.

"I miss the beasts already..." At least he could've smacked them around a bit for even _trying_ to shove a disciplinary officer. "Even they showed some form of respect..."

His anger finally getting to him, Zero looked back at the preoccupied guards, they were still conversing about the event, before taking a running leap up and over the too tall gate. "I'll just head up to the house and tell Sir Hellsing what type of employees he has..." Giving a rare smirk, he stayed low, heading for the lights of the main house.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"ALUCARD!"

"No need to shout, Master," the familiar movement of shadows caught Sir Hellsing's attention as the red garbed vampire walked into the room (as always) taking no notice of the concept of doors.

"Have you decided to accept the offer yet? Or are you to continue your punishment?"

The vampire dropped his head, grumbling. He'd spent the last week confined to his room like a child, all because he protested against taking on a, what had Intregra called him, oh a student. He already had the bumbling Police Girl as a servant he didn't need anyone else to waste his time by not listening when he chose to 'teach'. "Is that a command or a question?" Her voice had been as stern as always and, though he couldn't seem to find the energy to be nearly as sarcastic as he wished he could be, he honestly couldn't tell if it was a true command.

"As if you had a choice. Walter," the door opened after that.

"Yes, Sir Integra?"

"Has he arrived yet?"

"There hasn't been any word from any of the guards, I'll have them keep watch for him. Is that all Sir Integra?"

"For now Walter," pinching the bridge of her nose, Integra reached for a cigar. "Why did I agree to this in the first place?"

"Didn't you say you owed a debt to this Cross person?"

"Not him... The Kiryu's... And it's the Hellsing family that does. I had heard they'd been wiped out... It's a miracle that any remained…." Absent lee puffing on the cigar, Integra furrowed her brows at her servant. "You never answered my question..."

Giving a frown, Alucard finally conceded, "Alright Master, I will help teach this hunter... But I don't have to enjoy it."

"I didn't intend you to." Just then the doors to her office burst open, a panting Walter was the culprit. "What's the meaning of this!?"

"Beg... Beg... Beg pardon Sir, but I was just informed that two guards at the main gate had a visitor turned away... Someone claiming to be sent by Headmaster Cross…. He was looking for his tutor."

"They-WHAT!? Alucard find him. Walter, I want the names of the two imbeciles that turned away _ANYONE_ that mentioned Cross." Alucard smiled proudly at his angered Master as he faded into the background, stepping through the wall and out into the courtyard of the estate.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Zero glanced around at the well kept grounds, the vast courtyard reminding him of the academe. Grumbling to himself, he kept up his search for an unlocked door. He knew he could just kick in the door but that would no doubt set off some form of alarm if not seem rude to his 'host' so he kept on searching. Movement catching his attention while unsure of his surroundings, Zero took what little cover he could and drew 'Crossing Danger' from its holder. As the chain brushed across his wrist, it gave him a strange sense of comfort in this unknown situation.

As a tall red figure seemed to appear from nowhere, Zero rubbed his eyes, causing him to think his vision had become distorted. The gun wasn't pointed at the figure, only held, as it moved to tilt its head up to the moonlight. He couldn't quite place how but the gesture seemed familiar. A grin appeared on the man's face, sharp teeth flashed in the soft light.

_A Vampire? What's a vampire doing at a hunter's home!?_ Fearing that the creature had already massacred those within, Zero suddenly attacked. Anger from past and present matters suddenly caused his sense of reason to leave him. Zero aimed as he rushed the still grinning figure.

Laughter filled the air as shots rang out, each somehow missing their target. The Vampire moved and dodged as graceful as if dancing rather than fighting for his life. "Interesting weapon," the dance continued, this time it was Zero's turn to move as the creature batted at him with a clawed hand. "Just the flash from it burns," more laughter as Zero fired point blank, only to get a sneer once he found his target behind him.

"I much prefer something a bit less childish," caught off guard as the other pulled his own weapon from his side, Zero was sent diving out of the path of the spray of bullets.

"Quick little thing, aren't you?"

Reloading, Zero pointed at the glowing red eyes of the other. "DIE VAMPIRE!" Jaw clenched as he fired, he was unaware of the red hue his own eyes were taking as he pushed himself past the limits of any human. As the gun clicked empty, Zero was left panting, suddenly the affect of the battle hitting him. He knew there would be repercussions for using vampire's speed during the fight but he put a new clip in the gun and got up from where he'd landed, moving to observe the bullet ridden corpse.

Glancing down at his enemy, as he saw the blood pooling, he felt repulsed at the sudden hunger that gripped him. When was the last time he'd drank from Yuki? He couldn't remember... Didn't want to...

"Lose the weapon, boy. I don't know how you got in the grounds kid but... How did you... Alucard? Alucard, stop playing around!" Zero didn't look at the man that spoke. He didn't want the guy to see the eyes or fangs of a vampire, but jerked back when the body moved.

"HOW!?" Raising his gun, he was surprised when a red drenched hand caught the barrel, pointing it toward the ground.

"You... must... be... Kiryu. I think I'm going to have fun being your teacher."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Master, you should've seen him. He needs no lesson. Even if it wasn't his family that trained him, he is well taught. And that gun, the damage one can do with it to undead flesh... It hurt me Master. Even to the point I had to heal myself before I could continue the fight."

Integra puffed on her third cigar in so many minutes, this ranting hadn't yet stopped and seemed to never intend to. The one he was speaking, proudly by the tone of his voice, of had been escorted to a holding room until she could get all the facts of the sudden (unwanted) gunfight. It didn't seem she'd get much from her servant other than an odd combination of praise and complaining about his new student...

Although… She was rather happy that he accepted the offer to be the boy's teacher.

"Enough! Enough…Let's go see this student of yours." Maybe she'd luck out and he'd calm down before they reached the holding cell. God willing, perhaps enough to give her some sort explanation before she spoke with the last surviving member of the vampire hunter clan known as Kiryu.

Author's Corner

I have no clue where all these dam fanfics are coming from all the sudden, but hey... You can't keep the plot bunnies from attacking, though I don't think any cute cuddly bunnies could give these odd ideas

(Alucard holds up fluffy white rabbit) OH... Bunnicula... yeah... thanks for bringing THAT book up Ally... (Grins, murderously at writer) You can uh get rid of it now... (leaves room) :hears gunshot in background: didn't mean that way but hey it works...

Disclaimer: No rabbits, bunnies, or fanged furry creatures were harmed during the making of this story... (White rabbit hops into room) See?!

Beta Comments (Yay! I has a Beta! :And he's probly gonna kill me over that:)

Alright. After reading the first chapter, I felt it was well done. There weren't many spelling or grammatical errors at all! However, two things you may want to focus on in the future is (for one) to space out conversations and go easy on the commas. Other than that, there were very few problems. Expect one chapter back a day, alright?

----------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own... wish that I did... (Alucard: hides in coffin) (Author: Grins)

Alucard's Thoughts

Zero sat in the small room, eyes closed._ How did that... that... vampire, get up? How did it survive? _Just getting near one of the bullets had hurt him, and Zero had never seen a vampire that had been hit survive it. _And why did the men side with the vampire? They should've killed it on sight! What kind of hunting organization is this?!_ "Hey kid! Didn't your parents teach you to look at someone when they're talking to you?"

"My parents are dead..." Zero spoke with a tone that was dead flat and caused the man to finally shut up. He didn't so much as open his eyes as he heard the man leave. Zero was alone now, his red tainted eyes finally showing themselves as he glanced around the small room.

_I am going to pound that bastard's head so far into the ground once I get out of here.._. And he wasn't referring to the vampire he had faced, but the Headmaster that had sent him here in the first place.

"Sounds like fun..." Turning at the sudden voice, Zero looked straight into the blue eyes of a woman. "Hmm, hmm, hmm," turning a death glare to the one standing behind the startled woman he sneers.

"How are you still alive?" Zero started, not taking his eyes of the source of the noise. "No vampire can survive 'Crossing Danger's' bullets!" The red garbed man just continued to chuckle to himself as if Zero had just stated an amusing joke. "And why on earth would this Hellsing guy have a vampire within his house in the first place?"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Cheeky chap isn't he?" Integra blinked at the odd term.

"I am Sir Integra Hellsing, and Alucard is my servant." _Regardless of how he acts_, she added in her mind.

She had been stunned to see a young boy when she'd first walked in, but had been dumbfounded when red eyes flashed with anger and fangs were bared as he fired question after question at them, like bullets from a gun. "From the look of it, you shouldn't be so quick to undermine the service a vampire can provide."

That seemed to strike a major cord, so much so that Integra could've sworn she could still hear it reverberating in the small room as the boy turned to lean on the chair he had been sitting in.

"All they are, are beasts in human form," Knuckles whitened as the chair protested the grip, "only waiting for the chance to strike, to feed. The only good they're for is to be killed!" Integra gave an involuntary flinch as the wood splintered loudly from Zero's grip.

I do believe the boy has a touch of self-loathing wrapped up in that speech. Grunting as the thoughts invaded her head, Integra pushed her glasses up on her nose. _What to do, what to do?_

I am to be his teacher, let me handle this, Master.

Not knowing whether to be fearful of the sudden calm in Alucard's 'voice' or of what 'letting him handle it' might entail.

No... Permanent harm will come to the boy, you have my word.

Grumbling, Integra finally spoke, "Alright, regardless of your… personal feelings on the subject, Alucard will be your instructor until it is time for you to return home. Now as for the _both_ of you... reframe from killing each other. That is an order." Glaring at Alucard, knowing he would no doubt initiate any future quarrels. "Now, get the boy settled in, he looks... hungry. I'll have Walter see about a coffin for him."

"A-WHAT!? I'M NOT SLEEPING IN A DAMN COFFIN!!

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Zero's mouth was agape as he watched Sir Hellsing leave him alone with a laughing Alucard. Not even acknowledging his outburst. "Wait! Ms... Sir Hellsing, I'm not-!" the door slammed shut, leaving him with the widely grinning vampire. "Leave me alone. I'm not sleeping in a coffin. EVER!"

Alucard just gave an even toothier grin, if that was possible, and shook his head. "Alright. I'll let that pass, for now. But I can see you're hungry." the boy's jaw clamped shut so hard Alucard wondered if he'd hurt himself. "Come, I'll show you the dungeons."

Trapped somewhere between shock and anger, Zero just clenched his jaws tighter together and followed the vampire. If nothing else, it would lead him out of the small room if not near an exit of some sort so that he may escape. Laughter soon filled his head.

Do not try it boy. With your current... appearance, the men would no doubt gun you down thinking you are the enemy.

Glancing up at the tall vampire, Zero was met with a knowing smirk and somewhat soft eyes. "What is your name? Or shall I continue to call you boy?"

"Zero," he spoke after a small pause.

That seemed to get the vampire laughing again, but then it would seem anything could send him into a fit of it. "Nothing... hmm... You don't fight like a nothing. Come along Zero. Now hurry up, you're slowing me down,"

Zero was fuming at the man but he was right. He was so use to slowing his pace for Yuki, and even pushing hers to a quicker pace, that he'd fallen into that pace when he'd fell into step beside the other.

"My name is Alucard, not vampire. I'm sick of hearing the word play in your mind." Stunned, Zero remained silent as they started to descend stair into the darkness he knew had to be the dungeon. _Alucard... Dracula... Name seemed to suit him perfectly._ He wasn't sure but he could've sworn he hear laughter echoing off the walls as they descended further.

Authors Corner:

Wa ha! Chapter 2! It is complete! If not a bit short, sorry, it just didn't wanna be longer...

And up next, Zero+ coffin... Your guess is as good as mine.

Hope the boy isn't claustrophobic. (Laughs)

Oh shut up Alucard! What do you think of the boy anyway? You're sending me mixed signals...

Are you implying something?

YEAH! You're OOC.. WTF? metaphorically speaking of course...

PERV!

(Blinks) Did I just get called perv? By a vampire? ALUCARD no less... Okay... I'm going to go with parental on this story... (Sniffs) I can't believe Ally called me a perv...

STOP CALLING ME THAT!

(CRIES)

NO, no, no... stop crying, I didn't mean it, really, see? I'm not mad! Really! (Backs out of room)

(Wipes eyes, looks toward door) He gone? (LAUGHS) Works every time... HEY INTEGRA! I gotta new trick for you!

Beta Comments

"Sounds like fun..." Turning at the sudden voice, Zero looked straight into the blue eyes of a woman. "Hmm, hmm, hmm," turning a death glare to the one standing behind the startled woman he sneers.

The problem with the story so far is: Who's the woman? That part came out of nowhere. Don't forget to add a little part that leads to it.

---------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything "You can come out of the coffin now..." (Eyes peer out)

"No!! NO, NO, NO, NO!" Zero had been shown around, starting with the dungeons by Alucard and was now staring down at an old world style coffin, which hadn't been there the first time. "NO WAY IN HELL AM I SLEEPING IN THAT!!"

"Keep your voice down!" Alucard growled, covering his ear against the echo. _This boy could out yell Master._ "You act as if you've never slept in a coffin before... Are you that newly turned?"

"I am not sleeping in a coffin...." Zero shoved past Alucard, sending the startled vampire into the wall beside the door.

"Kids these days... No respect for their elders." Brushing off his coat (as if there was anything to brush), Alucard grinned and stepped through the wall to appear in front of a startled Zero. "That was uncalled for. Now, the sun will be up soon, you should sleep while you can."

"Gladly, just as soon as I have a bed! I'd rather sleep on the lawn than sleep in THAT!" Alucard narrowed his eyes at the boy. His words were true; he would rather sleep out in the bright sun than in a dark coffin. This confused him so much that before he realized it, the boy was off again… heading right for the doors that lead out into the dawn.

Zero flopped down. He was exhausted from the fight that had occurred, and even more so from the hunger that was still present. As the sun was starting to rise over the horizon, he had to shield his eyes from the light but it felt good to be outside. Especially since Alucard didn't dare to come into the light, just like any vampire. Smiling, he settled in beside the tree he was using as a pillow. His eyes were growing heavy; he would sleep here in the sunlight, away from that damn vampire. He'd gotten so use to sleeping when and where he could, due to the unusual hours the discipline committee had to keep, that he was already asleep.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Walter? Be a friend and collect the boy... He's beginning to irritate me and I have no wish to go out into the sun to retrieve him.

Did you say out? IN THE _SUN_?!

Yes Walter. It seems the boy is just full of surprises. See if Master minds if you put him in one of the guest rooms for the day. He wishes to sleep in a bed, and went out into the sun to make his point on the matter.

Oh dear... I hope Sir Integra doesn't take this badly...

"What an odd Midian that boy is..." Alucard mused as he headed back to the dungeons. For the un-life of him, he couldn't figure out what the boy's problem was with coffins.

"Master? What are you still doing up?" Police Girl was rubbing at sleep heavy eyes, yawning.

"We have a new guest; I was keeping an eye on him. Be careful around him, he's a bit trigger happy." Grinning, Alucard left a very confused Police Girl in his wake, off to his coffin for some much needed rest.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Zero was furious when he woke up in a dark room; after the cobwebs cleared from his mind as it started working, he'd realized he was lying on a bed. That was the only reason he hadn't started yelling profanities at the first person through the door, which at that moment happened to be an older man with pulled back hair (with strands of grey fighting to show itself). As he placed a tray upon a table sitting next to the door, Zero's eyes widened. There looked to be a bucket resting on it and within it a pouch of red liquid rested within ice.

"That better not be what I think it is." Zero spat through clenched teeth.

"I thought you might be hungry." The man had his back turned toward Zero, who was boring holes into it with his gaze alone. The man seemed to suppress a shiver before turning back to the angered youth. "If you should need anything, feel free to call me. I'm Walter by the way."

The last straw snapped, caused only by the indifferent look the man was giving him. Walter (as if sensing danger), was already bowing out the door, barely escaping the splatter from the blood packet Zero hurled after him. Then he did start with the profanities, not calming down at all, and continued until he noticed his tote lying on the floor next to the bed. He did continue to mutter to himself however as he pulled on clean clothes.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"What do you mean, he refuses to sleep in a coffin?!"

"I found him outside underneath one of the old trees. Alucard informed me he went outside into the sunlight to prove his point. He also hasn't touched a drop of blood since his arrival. Alucard has started to complain about being sent another 'Police Girl.' Plus, the look Zero gives him is priceless Sir Integra." Walter quickly cleared his voice to mask the amusement that had flared up. "When I first saw it, I nearly flinched."

Light glistened off Integra's glasses as she raised her head at Walter's words. "Flinched...? Hmm, perhaps we should check on Alucard's new student.... Wouldn't want them at each others' throats now would we?" _I could use some cheering up after this headache..._

If the boy made Walter flinch, whom had worked beside Alucard long before she knew of him without so much as blinking at any carnage, she wondered what look came across her servants face at the boy's glare.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Zero was currently being pulled along by a rather chatty man that had introduced himself as Pip. He had been trying to find his way out of this maze when the man had caught sight of him, introduced himself, and promptly started to drag Zero down the hall. The only thing that had kept him from breaking the man's arm was the hope that he was being led towards an exit.

"So this is the kid that got by the guards? I don't believe it!"

Once outside and hearing the unknown voice, Zero pulled free of the grip and spun, gun already in hand but still hidden.

"Oooo, best be careful. Kid's got aim. He did take down Alucard." The other man seemed impressed and chuckled.

"Yeah? Must be getting slow in his old age then...."

"Don't let him hear you say that." As another voice laughed, Zero turned to see the man trying to do a poor impression of Alucard's grin.

Laughter started again, Pip and one of the others was tossing what looked like spent shell casings at the imposter.

"If only it were this easy!" They all laughed when the other was plucking them from his tangled hair. "So how'd a kid take out Mr. 'Big and Bad' all by himself?"

"Well to start with," Everyone shuttered and scattered as the shadows parted as the red clad vampire emerged from it, "I did the same thing you all are doing now... I underestimated him. Come Zero, we have a mission. It's time for your lessons."

"What makes you think I'm going with you? Cross never told me my teacher was a vampire! I'm not going to be your student, I'm going back home as soon as I can get a hold of him! Where's Ms... Sir Integra anyway?"

"I do not think, I _know,_ for a fact that you are going with me as my Master is the one that has ordered it so." A smirk slowly crawled upon his face. And you need the target practice. From what I've heard from Walter, you missed him.

Laughter filled Zero's head, causing him to sneer at the still grinning Alucard.

"You must be starving. We can get a bite on the way..."

"That is_ it_." Zero lunged out at the madly smiling Alucard. "FUCKING BEAST!!"

The men scattered back as the two of them tumbled to the ground. Somehow Zero ended upright, knees dug into the other's ribs to keep balanced. With finger's dug far into Alucard's throat, Zero could smell the blood in the air and tried to ignore it but it only caused him to grip tighter.

"Alright," How Alucard managed to speak Zero didn't understand but it continued, "First lesson."

Zero suddenly sunk to the ground as Alucard melded into it, leaving him clenching hands full of dirt.

"You cannot kill me. I'm getting rather tired of your antics, so don't try it again."

Alucard reappeared a few feet away, not a scratch on his body from the scuffle. Believe it or not boy, I'm not too happy about having the last of the Kiryu's, and a vampire no less, as my pupil. You have potential, so do not waste it by trying to kill someone that is going to help you.

Zero was shocked. He knew that Aristocrats and Purebloods had special abilities no human could ever hope to accomplish, he even saw them with his own eyes, but what this... vampire had just done was beyond even the abilities of any Pureblood that any hunter had ever crossed.

"Are you coming or not? I, unlike you as it would seem, only have the night and my Master would be rather angry if I did not take care of this task soon." Alucard turned on the still stunned boy and walked away. Regardless of what his Master he had told him, he would take care of this mission alone if the boy chose to stay behind. The last thing he needed was some moody brat to look out for.

An odd mental image sprang up in his head. Zero with arms crossed, standing in a circle of ghouls just pouting away while they ripped him apart.

_Hmm... I should try that on Police Girl... Now, how to break the news to Master? It'll wait until I get this problem taken care of._

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Zero was confused as he watched the figure grow smaller.

_Why would he turn his back on an enemy? He should've attacked as soon as he was free_. Zero knew he would've done the same in this situation,_ but he had just asked if I was going with him..._

"Unorthodox...." A memory of the conversation Headmaster Cross and himself had once came to mind. He'd called the methods of the Hellsing Organization just that. "Old man, when I get back...." Before he could think about the decision Zero got to his feet and was after the now faint outline of Alucard. "WAIT UP! Damn vampire." He knew the other had heard him when laughter echoed in his mind.

Authors Corner:

YAY YAY YAY YAY!! I Have reviews!! WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Sorry... I'm just glad. Normally it takes weeks to get anyone to even leave any... And btw... I'm no English major so, Gramma and spellin... They don't get no better... Oh and For the record... I don't know the Wild Geese that well so I kinda left out a lot of names... I don't own anything Hellsing... (Meaning manga or anime) but seen or read almost all of it... As for the time period this is suppose to take place in (Raises hand) your guess is as good as mine... A certain coffin-jockey isn't telling me anything about time frame (GLARES at Alucard) and a certain Hunter is being a pain in the (forgive the pun) neck, and won't speak at all!! And is it just me or is it that that only one of them seem OOC at a time?

Next up... 'Crossing Danger' verse Jackal... Let the games begin!

Beta Comment

Alright, another good chapter and… Wait. You're keeping _my_ comments in the story, _and_ without telling me?

Err…Ahem.

Hello fellow readers to an update to the story you know and love. I am your friendly neighborhood beta-reader and author known as "TheLeagueOfExtraordinaryMorons!"

To be honest, before Knives'Ghostwriter asked me to beta the fic I never heard of Hellsing before, but even so I enjoy this fiction.

And as for you Ms. K'G, I never felt this unusual combination of happiness and anger. Supposed I'm flattered that you posted my comments, and angry that it makes me look a bit like a fool, but I guess that's expected in this business.

That and "Moron" is in my name ;)

---------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...

Alucard was forced to walk to the location due to his... student, and was getting rather annoyed. He had called it right in leaving the boy alone, but he still couldn't get over that glare of his. The worst part about it is he couldn't decide whether it made him want to cower under the boy's gaze, or attack him to see if he could back up that stare. Yet there was no fear what-so-ever in the child's eyes. As if he was emotionally numb, but Alucard knew that wasn't a factor. He pushed the boy to lose his temper more than a few times. So while lost in thought over the course of the trip, Alucard didn't even realize they'd reached their destination, until the pungent scent of blood and death filled the air.

Zero was (still) fuming over the fact that he was standing beside his new... teacher. He would never call this creature master as he had his first teacher. He should be back at the school, helping Yuki keep those beasts that stayed on the school grounds during breaks in line.

"Ah, god." Zero had to cover his nose against the onslaught of odors. "What IS that?"

"Death, blood, shit, take your pick." Alucard couldn't help but chuckle. _The boy wasn't use to being on the battlefield; this would be quite a lesson then._ "Ready? Lesson one, head or heart. No other shot counts."

"I KNOW THAT!"

Alucard laughed as the boy couldn't even pull himself away from his sleeve, let alone to draw and use his gun.

"Alright then, we'll test your skills. First to die loses... The first the run out of ghouls wins... And just to show that I'm not the devil himself," (Alucard was unable to help but laugh at that,) "I'll give you the pick of which side you want. Kill the vampire and you get the rest of the night off. Those will be the rules of our lessons. Agreed?"

"Wait, what do you mean kill the vampire?" The ghouls had started to come out of hiding, giving Zero a start. "What the fuck are those things?"

"Ghouls you imbecile. Left or right, choose now."

"Left."

Alucard chuckled and moved to the right, letting the street they had traveled down be the clear divider. He took his time with the ghouls, not wanting to miss how his student reacted to suddenly being thrown into the water.

_Sink or swim kid... oh and did I mention its shark infested?_ Laughing at his own cruel thoughts, he reloaded once his gun was finally empty.

Zero was still trying to figure out what these... creatures were. Alucard had said they were ghouls... They had vacant stares and kept moving forward, regardless of what was pointed at them or how many fell. The only thing he would come close to calling them would be level E's. Though these ones he saw and destroyed were far more... 'human' in the way they moved. However, they didn't care how they moved so long as they came closer to their target; Zero.

He had to keep his wits about him as they continued forward, all the while he heard the sounds of a larger caliber gun firing and nearly echoing his own as he fired. Laughter was ever constant in the background, that insane sound of Alucard's was causing Zero to growl his irritation at the falling body of his latest target. Too quickly the opening the fallen body made closed, a small panic entered his mind.

_Trapped,_ it whispered. The laugh turned darker, it started to anger him. How could that thing, Alucard, keep so calm among so many ghouls? Zero wouldn't let _it_ win; he would never let _them_ win...

They had to die….

They all would die.

The beasts in human form...

They were nothing but monsters that needed destroyed.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"So... How did your pupil take to his lesson? By that look on your face, I'd say quite well."

Integra was puffing away on one of her cigars. Alucard's nose wrinkled at the odor (but it would not be her office without that lingering sent), before smiling and giving a small bow. "Alucard? Are you going to answer me or not?!"

Alucard stopped before getting to the door, letting out a small light chuckle. "He won the game... But then so did I."

Images, some recent memories he would linger on once his student left, flared in his mind as he left his perturbed Master. Zero had shot himself into a hole of ghouls, was quickly surrounded by the puppets, and not once did he slow his fire or panic. What had caught Alucard's attention the most was when the firing had stopped; the boy had run out of bullets.

Fearing the punishment his Master might place upon him at the death of the boy, Alucard moved to start into the pile of ghouls that descended on him. _Only to have ghouls fly at me_, he thought during the attack. It was because of the boy... he was lost in a fit of rage, tearing at the ghouls much like the beast he had accused the vampire of being.

Lost in the ecstasy of the boy's massacre, he'd forgotten all about their early game. Laughter became the only sound aside from the ripping and tearing of flesh and limps. _That's my student..._ he thought proudly. _Now, how to trigger that reaction in all of our lessons…._

Laughing, Alucard headed to his room for a drink to celebrate. _Hmm, I'll get him to drink tomorrow._ That had surprised him the most, even Police Girl would lose herself to bloodlust while in battle, this boy didn't. Anger alone seemed to fuel his actions, not blood.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Zero had scrubbed himself until his skin burned and ached just from even the slightest brush of his clothes as he could still feel the blood running down his arms. The smell still clung to him; blood, dead flesh, gunpowder... How did he lose control? He had acted on anger so many times when he hunted, but he had lost himself completely this time. It had to be the influence of that monster Alucard. Just the vampire's presence made his temper flare!

"Zero?"

He looked up at the somewhat familiar voice of Walter.

"Sir Integra wished to speak with you about your lessons."

"..."

"If you'll follow me sir." Zero paced after the old butler, silently willing the events of the night away. "Here we are. I'll collect you after you're finished." Opening the door to a room Zero had yet seen, he bowed before closing it behind the watchful boy.

"Come in..." Spoke the figure behind the desk, the only thing visible was the light reflecting off glasses. "Have a seat. It is late, we are both tired, so I will be blunt." Zero did as he was told, sitting in a large chair, until his nose crinkled as he caught the scent of the vampire.

"You've spoken to your servant, there's no need for me to repeat what he's already told you." He stood from the offending chair, heading toward the door.

"Kiryu! SIT DOWN! I am not done speaking with you!"

"..." Turning an uninterested glare to her, he opened the door and exited the room.

Integra groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Just what I need, another person that won't listen to me...." She could've sworn she hear laughing echoing off the walls of her office as she finally called it a night.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Zero laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling, simply wishing he was back home in his own bed. Hell by this time of morning he'd be fighting with Yuki over the Headmaster's bathroom. Just thinking about her made his hunger rise. He knew he'd have to feed soon, and just the thought of this made his hunger worse. He still had the blood tablets Headmaster Cross had forced him to pack, but they made him physically ill. No matter what he tried he couldn't stomach them. Knocking sounded, jolting Zero away from his thoughts. "Yes?"

It opened reveling Walter again, and yet again he held a tray with a red pouch nestled among ice. "I thought you'd be hungry... You haven't had anything to drink since you arrived." The tray was again placed on the table beside the door. "And this time, kindly, do not throw it at me. It took some doing to clean up the mess. There's no need to be embarrassed about it, I've seen it all before." A kind smile showed on the old butler's face, Zero just stared at him indifferently. "Well, I'll take that to mean I won't be cleaning blood off the walls again tonight. If that's all then, sleep well." And with a bow, Walter took his leave.

Needless to say, Zero didn't sleep well. Most of the remaining night was spent sitting on his bed watching as the pouch shifted as the ice melted. With each passing hour the smell of what rested within became stronger. Finally exhaustion set in, he fell into a restless sleep with the feel of his fangs resting over his lips.

Author's Corner

YAY!! I finally have reviewers... Am so happy, oh so happy... Sorry... I had a lotta sugar today... Anyway... THANKS SAPPHIRE... :) You gave me the greatest idea EVER! Well, ya'll just gots ta wait til the next chapter to figure out what that was... As a reward, (Runs around Hellsing manor...) THERE YOU ARE!! (Muffled yip) You get to GLOMP, ZERO!!

(Zero makes first appearance in author's note: (Thought bubble appears about his head) /... ?/ (Grumbles and leaves)

Gr to you too... Midol... it works! (Evil grin) "Hey Walter... I think I got an idea..."

I feel sorry for Zero... Maybe I should warn Master of her plan... Nah, this is going to be fun.

Shut up fang-face, don't go giving away my plan.

Or you'll do what?

(Demonic smirk) I'll have fun with this story that's what... And you wouldn't believe the ideas that have popped into my head over the course of writing it and reading others...

You wouldn't DARE! (411 for those at home: Alucard looked over shoulder as author was looking through paring fics for Hellsing... "Let's just say Anderson came up... A LOT...")

I only looked at the summaries too...

They get worse than the summaries!?

From what I hear... Yep...

I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my existence...

Worse thing about it... me too.

Beta Comment

And for another chapter all fixed up, nice and dry-cleaned. However, I did need Walter's help to remove those crappy dried on coffee stains. However, it wasn't as bad as the last chapter.

----------------

(O.o) I don't drink coffee when writing… I drink Redbull!!!!

Now you know why I hide!

XD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm sick of these... If you haven't figured it out... Don't own anything... And ain't puttin no more a these in my story.

Alucard was whistling softly on his way to his Master, mainly for the odd expressions that anyone wore that passed by him. He had a feeling it was going to be a slow and boring evening, so he was plotting ways to liven it up. _Hmm, perhaps I'll take the boy target practicing... I'm sure he'll lighten up with all those blood-filled troops around._ Laughter cut short the whistling as he burst into Integra's office, "Good evening Master, how was your day?"

"Cut the pleasantries Alucard! That child is driving me mad. He will not listen to a word I say!"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry Master. What were you saying?"

He had to duck as a familiar glint of silver zoomed past his head.

"Well, I see someone's not going to be smoking the rest of the night." This time he had to dive out of the room as the ashtray followed the path the lighter had. _Well, that made for a moment's entertainment... but what to do for the rest of the night?_

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Upon waking and dressing, Zero was led outside to an area of the grounds he hadn't yet seen. It looked as if a constant war was being waged. Men were running left and right in units, with orders being shouted and accepted all with few words. A couple times he caught the eyes of the men as they paraded by but nothing else of interest was taking place.

_Just sit and wait..._ That's what Walter had said. _Maybe get the feel of how things worked._

All it did was give Zero an ever growing headache from the machine gun fire that occasionally sounded in the distance. He was glad that he hadn't happen upon this area the night he'd came here, or else he would no doubt be full of holes rather than stuck watching them.

"Heh. Not bad for humans…." Zero started when Alucard flopped down on the grass beside him. Sprawled on his side, elbow propping himself up to look at the pacing troops.

"Things get so boring around here sometimes... Although if we're lucky, someone will shoot them self in the foot."

Zero expected a maniacal laugh; all he heard was a soft chuckle. "That only tends to happen when they have new recruits. It's really funny when they shoot themselves in other places... Humans, they amuse me so."

"Shut up, and leave me alone."

"I'm trying to have a civil conversation, and you tell me to get lost. What do the humans teach their kids these days? Less than a century ago you would've been beaten for a remark like that, and to your teacher no less."

Zero glared at him when he looked back.

"You must tell me who taught you that look; it is priceless to see it on a face so young."

Zero wouldn't reply, he only stared at the unwanted visitor. "All right. If we aren't going to have a nice conversation, I'll introduce you to your substitute for the night. Consider her a teacher's aide."

"You called Masta?" (AN: that's how she always pronounces it and for now, that's how I'm going to type it... though I may change my mind in later chapters... Uh hmm? Oh, sorry, back to the story) A young blonde came bounding towards them. Zero's gaze never left her, and it wasn't because of the cannon of a gun she carried.

"Yes, Police Girl, this is Zero... Zero, Zero?"

"There's no way those are real..." Zero blinked, _oh shit, did I say that out loud?_

Alucard laughed, "Yes you did and they are. I had to shoot through them, they're real... Although I was worried the bullet wouldn't make it through them."

Zero looked at Alucard, then at the gun he had visible in its holster, then back at Police Girl's promo nit chest. Unable to do anything else, he laughed; falling back and rolling in the grass. A kid finally having fun, even if it's just laughing at a somewhat adult joke.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Integra looked up from her desk of paper work after hearing something. "Walter... What's that sound?"

"It sounds like..." Walter strolled over to the windows, pulling back the curtain far enough to see the training grounds. He smiled. "Take a look for yourself."

Too curious to be annoyed at the command, Integra rose to walk to the window. She ended up smiling, unknowingly, at the small silver-blonde rolling in the grass. Laughing (that's what the sound was) and it had been so long since she'd heard anything but a soft chuckle or Alucard's insanity that she hadn't even recognized it.

"He is just a kid…." It almost seemed like a normal night, for a normal group of friends from her view. The only thing that told otherwise was the large fangs present within the laughing child's opened mouth.

"Would you like some more tea Sir Integra?" Nodding, she smiled at Walter and his head tilted to the side for a moment before bowing and leaving to retrieve another pot.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Finally able to breathe again (for the most part), Zero wiped at his eyes as tears formed during his fit of laughter. "I'm sorry... I really am... but...." It didn't work, he started laughing even harder when she crossed her arms over her chest (or tried to) she ended up just lifting them higher.

Alucard was calmly chuckling at the boy.

Masta! Are you going to let this continue?!

Just a little longer, he deserves the laugh. He truly means no harm by it. You just remind him of the cover of a magazine he had to confiscated once. And the look on the Headmaster's face when he turned it in to him.

"Hmm, when you calm down, Police Girl will be your teacher for the night. You'll be running drills and practice with the Geese. Finally, try not to get yourself shot at. That cannon she's carrying is not just for show."

"You mean it's not to distract from...."

That did get Alucard laughing as he melted into the grass before Police Girl could start her whining again. Something told him that if the boy survived the night, they would get along just fine.

"That's it. If you are to train will us, you will show some respect! Now come on, the exercises have already started."

Trying to stop the laughter all at once didn't work, so Zero ended up following after her with an occasional chuckle or snicker heard. By the time they made it to the training group, he recognized a few of the men that greeted them, and Police Girl looked about ready to pop a button, or two. This made him clear his throat to hide the laugh that threatened to sound.

"Hey Kid, long time no see?"

Zero looked at the voice and saw Pip from the night before. "So, you finally got clean?"

His eyes widened beyond belief, he hadn't realized anyone had seen his return from the night before.

"Hey, no worries... No need to be embarrassed with us."

"Wait, you're telling me that was him?!"

"Shit... Way to go kid!"

Police Girl cleared her throat after enjoying his discomfort a bit longer than necessary. "All right, listen up! This is Zero, Masta had put me in charge of his training for the night, and _no one_ shoots him." She glared at a few of the men who just frowned innocently. "He will be running drills with us. Since we're already behind schedule, you'll have to learn on the fly. And all of you help out when and where you can. Understood?" Several yes's along with a few uh huh's as they bustled off with a stumbling Zero in tow.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alucard grinned from his perch at the men running drills, his eyes searching for his student. He finally found Zero who was firing at a target, it disintegrated under the onslaught.

_No wonder he ran out of bullets._

His aim was good and had no hesitation when it came to firing, but once the target was silenced he tended to continue to fire into it. It was a vendetta of sorts; it wasn't dead until it was fully destroyed. He continued to sit and watch, observing the way his student reacted to different situations while not having to worry about the boy's safety. He'd reacted well to being in battle, but now he had to know how he reacted with allies around him. How quickly he reacted and anticipated the movement of the people by his side. How quickly he could distinguish friend from foe.

_Better than a game of twenty questions..._ he mused_, and he can't walk out on me after the first one._

Alucard heard Integra's voice. She was calling him, but this time it was asking and not the commanding yell he was so accustom to. Smiling, he stepped into her office; she was at the window looking down at the training grounds.

"Yes Master?"

"What did you do to get him laughing?"

"I embarrassed the hell out of him. Well, rather he did it to himself; I just stated a fact about it."

"Well do that more often..."

"Make him embarrass himself?"

"NO you imbecile! Make him laugh. It seems to override that cold demeanor of his, makes him more his age."

"The child was sent here to be taught and trained as a hunter and you want me to teach him to be a kid? Master, sometimes you confuse even me..."

"Then, why don't you teach him how to let a target die in peace and not in pieces?"

"Master... was that a joke?" Alucard chuckled and left her to her window.

Author's corner:

What is wrong? Run out of things to say?

Do shut up... I'm trying to plot here! Jeez-um-crow... Oh, and sorry about the, oddity of Zero's reaction... It came into my head at like six this morning and I just had to share the image with the world...

It was quite interesting. I wasn't even expecting it... I think she took it well considering. (Laughs) And no, there was not first take he gets ripped to pieces, though that would be amusing.(Author hits him over head)OUCH!

Do shut up... or else... (GRINS)

You aren't actually thinking of putting the Judas Priest in here are you?! (looks around as if expecting to be punked-fyi:I don't watch punked so :))

I haven't decided... Hm... Now, how do I break it to Integra that you'll be having a coffin buddy?

(Jaws hang open) NO, NO, NO, NO I'll be good! I'll shut up!! Don't even THINK of putting me with that... 

All right, all right, ease up... I was just getting you back for the wise cracks... You honestly think I'd scar my own delicate mind with **images** of ... THAT!!

(Holds hands over ears) LALALA... I can't hear you...

(Shutters, but can't help but retaliate) And I sure as hell don't want to **hear**...

EW, EW, ew, ew... Gross, gross, gross... WALTER!! I need something stronger than wine tonight!! (Bolts from room)

Don't tell him but the main reason I'm hesitant to put in Anderson is because of his speech... I could do it, but I'm afraid I'll be thinking in that accent for weeks!! Besides... I think Zero might lose it if the priest showed up. And honestly, I can't even think of in what way... Mind, faith, whatever... That kinda thing... So, for now at least, no Judas Priest... Sorry (Unless you count the one in my C.D. player...)

Beta Comment

Author: . . Beta? Oh League of Morons?! Where'd ya go?

-crickets sound-

Author: does that mean I did good? Or you did this at like three a.m. and passed out right after you hit send?

(something tells me this is a 'to be updated') XD


	6. Chapter 6

See last chapter!

Zero was finally getting the hang of the damn drill when they moved on to another one. Groaning, he obediently followed with the occasional brush of elbows as the men urged him along. He still had the feeling of eyes on him. "Step up kid," Pip smiled and took pace beside him. "Come on, we're supposed to buddy up so stay with me and keep my right clear."

"What... are... we... doing now…?" Zero wasn't use to constant movement, he was use to quick bursts and short rests. He got none of that here, only movement and then even quicker ones.

"Running through clearing buildings, it's easy as pie kid. But keep your eyes open... Sometimes Alucard'll throw in a ghoul or two for new recruits."

"Now that would be fun..."

Pip blinked at him, an odd look showed on his face. Through the rest of the exercise, Pip kept up his side of the pair but stayed a step or so away from Zero. Finally the night's exercises died down, Zero was dragging, and he still had to clean the guns he had been given for the training.

_If they even think..._

He glared at his small stack of scattered bits of the gun he was currently cleaning, looking up at any figure that went by. Daring them to even think of adding to his already large pile, Zero thought _They can clean their own damn guns..._

"You did good kid." He blinked when one of them flopped down next to him, the familiar sound of metal as he pulled his own weapon apart. "You've got good aim, back off the trigger a bit and you'll be a pro. Hell, I thought Seras was insane to hand you that sub-machine. No wonder Alucard's taken a liking to you, you two are a lot al-."

Pip was silenced by a suddenly assembled and loaded rifle, pointed at his head.

"Easy... easy... I mean you're both really good with a gun, that's all...." The gun was lowered, Pip quickly took up the pieces of his own before heading for a calmer person to converse with.

After completing the task at hand, Zero drug himself back to his room. Legs weak as jelly, he let himself fall onto the bed, not even glancing at the tray sitting next to the door. As his eyes fluttering closed he fell asleep, he could've sworn he'd seen red eyes staring at him from the ceiling but that was impossible...

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alucard let himself settle on the floor of the boy's room. Suppressing a chuckle, he moved closer to the bed. _Oh, Zero, why won't you drink? I have seen in your mind that you have drunk before... Why won't you now? Is it that it isn't straight from a human? Or is it that you prefer it from the source?_

Alucard smiled when the boy turned in his sleep, as if aware of his thoughts. Knowing it wasn't possible, he moved to the tray beside the door. _Hmm... I wonder what you're dreaming about..._

The boy turned again, sweat was starting to show on his brow. All it took was the smallest touch and a bit of concentration, and Alucard was suddenly within Zero's dream.

The dream world's color seemed to be made of odd shades, with everything much duller than the real world. A young man dressed in white could be seen sitting beneath the shadow of a tree. Intrigued, Alucard walked forward only to realize the man wasn't alone. A small girl was in his arms, pulling him closer, forcing him to bend low to put his head to her throat. When the shadows suddenly lifted, Alucard wasn't too startled to see that it was Zero that bit into the young girl's throat, and he did know the face of the girl Zero had fed from in the past. Yuki.

_He's dreaming of his sweet, sweet girl... _Pulling himself from the boy's mind, Alucard smiled widely. _Perhaps I can use this to some advantage..._

Taking the bag of blood in hand, Alucard moved closer to the bed until he was sitting softly on its side as Zero continued to sleep, completely unaware.

_If a child will not eat, one can either let them starve or force feed them._

Softly tilting Zero's head back until Alucard saw fang tips slip from the child's parted lips; he lifted him by the neck. It caused his jaw to open farther.

_Dream of this Yuki all you will, but since she is not here to feed you, I guess I'll have to._

He held the blood pouch close, shifting it so that the fangs would puncher it. Zero as if sensing his intention, turned his head. Sharp fangs slid across the thin plastic barrier, blood gushed out as if from an open wound, drenching the poor sleeping boy in red.

"Shit!" Red eyes shot open, causing him to rear back from the child. Expecting Zero to go for the spilled blood, Alucard never realized his mistake until he felt the fangs pierce his throat.

Zero remembered the softness of Yuki's hands on the back of his head as he tasted her sweet blood running down his throat… but then it changed. It wasn't Yuki that had him in her arms; these were stronger _and_ it was trying to pull him away. Then the taste suddenly changed. It became thicker, richer than hers could ever be... The sweetness was gone but that didn't matter, this held something else. Power; there was no other word for it. He didn't want to stop but he knew he had to, he just couldn't drink anymore.

Alucard just held the boy, giving up on forcing him away. He knew he would stop soon, he could feel the pulling slow. Finally, the fangs left his throat and Zero fell back away from him. Only his grip kept the boy from falling back onto the bed. "I suppose we'll have to start a more advanced lesson plan now…."

The only thing was he wasn't certain of the effects his blood would have on the boy.

_Master isn't going to like this. I seem to remember her saying that this boy hunts a different breed of undead. Well…at least she's already taken a liking to him. Maybe that'll give me a chance to explain._

Setting the (he hoped not truly) lifeless boy back on the blood soaked bed, Alucard frowned. _I'm going to have to get him cleaned up, as well as the room. I know what you said kid, but..._

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A short time later Alucard carried a still sleeping, but now clean Zero down the stairs to the dungeons. "Masta?"

"Shush." Was all he said as he passed a stunned Police Girl on her way back from changing for bed. _This should give him at least some sense of room._ Pushing the black lid from his coffin, Alucard settled the youth into the much larger space. _I can stand a day outside my bed, but only this once..._ Settling in his great 'thrown' and with a sudden sense of comfort coming over him, he slept. Waiting for the following night and the long over-due get away from boredom.

Author's Corner

Sorry this is so short... I might be able to add to it but ... nah... not going to happen! I was planning this little plot twist from the very beginning, in fact Alucard was suppose to give the 'starving' Zero his blood on the first night as a reward for a well fought battle... BUT NOOOOOOOOOOO! Zero had to be a little shit and change the damn meeting... Don't you just HATE teens? (Teen readers, please don't kill me... You gotta admit it's true at least once in a lifetime) oh and um, I just wanted to warn you all that... um, there'll be some MAJOR hinting of pairings later on but... Sorry, no 'interaction' between potentials... I'm not very comfortable with writing certain scenes... let alone letting others read them. Oh and I have an ending, it's an outline right now but it's developing nicely... BTW just so you know, this story will end in Vampire Knight but I don't think I'll be bringing any other characters from there to Hellsing... Sorry, no giggling Kaname... Or star stuck Aido... SOOOOORRRRYYYY! Please keep reading, you'll get a kick out of the ending...

BTW: the end isn't for a while... I'm trying, I really am but Alucard claims he wants to have some more fun before sending Zero back to his boring life, I told them to keep the body count to a minimum... As if they'd listen...

Oh and I must ask, what do you feel is the most...endearing... quality about Zero...

Options are... please include and why?

Hunter

vampire (un-accepting of his fate)

angst, (NEED I SAY MORE)

stubborn

Bish material... (Pretty or hot guy... for those that don't know... not that any of you wouldn't)

Beta Comment

Upon finishing this chapter, Walter called me down to do a little task. Know what that was? Cleaning some blood stained sheets! When I agreed to this, I was not expecting to be the unpaid intern who cleans! Only the unpaid intern who helps give his co-workers grey hairs, and possible emotional scars. Now if I find either the butler or the guy responsible for this… then that ending won't end well.

Author: -giggle- I knew I picked the right Beta! He's as insane as I am!


	7. Chapter 7

-- Told you I was sick of 'um, you didn't believe me LOL.

Walter entered Alucard's room with the ice bucket as it was his nightly custom, though this one held three extra packets of medical blood along with the usual bottle of wine and single packet.

"Alucard, you must really stop with 'requesting' items in the middle of the...." When he spotted Alucard in his chair, he'd thought of him awake, but the silence to his complaint led Walter to realize the Midian's head was bowed in sleep. Unable to do anything, he smiled and placed his delivery on the table next to the thrown like chair. "Pleasant dreams." He exited without any other thought as to why the No Life King wasn't sleeping within his coffin.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Blinking at the sound of a closing door, Alucard looked over at the now crowded table. A smile tugged at his lips as he took up the medical blood and drank greedily from it, and then another until there wasn't any of them left. Deciding against leaving the boy alone in his room (fearing the safety of his coffin when he awoke), he let himself relax with a glass of the wine.

Waiting.

Zero tightened his already closed eyes, he must've been sore from the drills because the soft bed felt like a wooden plank. He could feel the soft sheets beneath his hands, but underneath that it was solid. He rubbed at his face as he sat up, suddenly aware of an odd copper taste in his mouth. He only tasted that when… his eyes flew open, flitting about the dark room.

"About time you woke up."

His eyes settled on the red form sitting in a giant chair.

"I was starting to worry. I don't like worrying. Come on, we have a job tonight. It's time for you to hunt a real vampire."

Glaring as Alucard got to his feet, Zero's anger grew as he slid his tongue across his teeth, and tasting a trace of blood he couldn't remember drinking. "What did you do?" He spoke in a dark monotone.

"This was your own doing, I was just trying to help." he hid his uncertainty behind a sneer. "Now come along, your lesson is about to begin."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Integra sat back in her seat, glancing out the window as Walter drove. They had received word of a rather gruesome mess just north of them and she wished to observe first hand one of Alucard's 'tutorials' with the boy. She didn't want to believe the whispers she'd heard throughout the manor about a blood and gore soaked boy being seen returning from the field. She knew that they were no doubt some distance ahead of her as Alucard had asked to have them driven because the boy couldn't travel the way he could. She had quickly agreed, knowing the boy couldn't walk there either. She had given them a head start, and then had Walter bring the car around.

"Sir Integra, I have some information that may ease the tension in this situation...."

She looked up into the rearview mirror, into the eyes of her old friend and companion.

"The boy was not in his room this evening, but I caught the scent of blood. It was well hidden, but I'm adept at searching for the smallest detail."

_Blood_, she thought, _good. That means he'll be at full strength for this battle. _"Thank you Walter, that does help."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Zero couldn't place the odd feeling that was coiling within him, at first he thought it was just butterflies in his stomach as if he was back on his very first hunt but this was different. It seemed like anticipation, but he'd never felt that before as he'd only ever gone into a hunt with determination. Regardless of the target his only response was calm determination.

_It will die_, was all that would replay in his head. Like a skipping record, repeating again and again until he completed the task. But for some reason... that wasn't how he felt or what was replaying in his mind.

"What's that grin for?" His eyes turned away from the window, to stare indifferently into Alucard's.

"What's the look for?"

Unaware of the dark smile that curled his lips, the boy just spoke the words that kept repeating, "I hope it puts up a fight."

Alucard smiled as Zero turned to look out the window.

"It is rather boring when they don't... But no worries, this one will no doubt be fun."

"Fun... How twisted that word has became since I got here." Zero found the smile growing wider, finally figuring out the feeling.

"We're here..." The car pulled to a stop seconds after he said it.

"Good instincts." Alucard spoke aloud as Zero got out of the car.

"Is this another of your games? First to kill the vampire wins?"

"Not quite, this time there are three... Just try to stay alive longer than two seconds."

Alucard knew he didn't have to provoke the kid into fighting in this battle but the look that got him was too amusing to miss. "I believe these are FREAK vampires... but no one could verify if the child ghouls were caused by the chips or their sick perversions."

"Child... ghouls...."

Alucard could see the anger rising in the boy's eyes.

"So, I take it training with the Wild Geese taught you more than just drills."

Unable to stop it, he smiled at the glare he received for the remark. "Though it would be interesting, I am not your opponent this night. I am your teacher and ally. Now, what say you we go have some fun?"

Zero finally took 'Crossing Danger' from its holster. Staring down at the familiar weapon, he smiled with a show of sharp teeth. "I'm going to need a bigger gun."

Laughing Alucard couldn't help it, he settled the smaller of his own into the boy's hand. "Don't say I never gave you anything..."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Integra was still worried about the young hunter, fearing tha Alucard would get 'caught up' in his own thoughts and not aid the boy when he needed it. "Please drive faster, Walter."

"I'm starting to worry about the police and our speed as is Sir Integra."

"We should've caught up to them by now..."

"You know how Alucard is when it comes to missions and how easily he pushes another's will to meet his wishes."

"That's what I'm worried about..."

"..."

Catching sight of Sir Integra's eyes, Walter said nothing but did press the accelerator closer to the floor.

_Police be damned,_ he thought. _Alucard, if you get that child hurt it won't just be Integra you'll answer to...._

Laughter echoed in his ears. When he looked up in the mirror, Sir Integra didn't seem the wiser.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Laughter...

Demonic laughter...

That and the sound of gunshots could be heard. Soon, so deep in the battle, so battered by the sudden blasts, ears rang deaf to the shots and laughing.

Zero's arm ached, the larger gun causing recoil to jam his shoulder back again and again. He wasn't certain how much more of it he could take. But then just like the noise, it stopped.

His body had become numb to the pain. He didn't hear the warning, but somehow knew to turn. With the barrel raised, he was startled when a small girl dove into his arms. Alucard's aim never wavered from her as Zero was stunned.

Finally the ringing stopped and he could hear her plead, "Don't... They didn't get me, they didn't get me... Don't hurt me, don't kill me, they didn't get me... They didn't…."

Zero fired. The shot, which he'd had the gun pointed at the girl's shoulder, sent blood and muscle tissue spraying up onto his arm and out toward Alucard's grinning gaze.

"You don't smell human... Just a beast, disguised as a little girl... You are the one that caused all this... Die vampire."

The girl recovered in time to lunge at Zero, this time fangs bared and nails clawing at him. She never reached him however; her head exploded from the proximity of the shot right between the eyes.

"Hmm... Looks like you get the rest of the night off. Oh whatever am I to do?"

"Shut up, that wasn't the only one."

"You're right, I killed one and you killed one that only leaves..."

They both looked up at the same time, glaring at a figure that was cloaked in shadow.

"Sudden death..." Both grinned as they took up different sides of their target.

"Oh, teacher...? Whatever was that motto the Police Girl was spouting about while during my last lesson?"

Alucard blinked before realizing the answer, "Oh! You mean; In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead?"

"Yes, that's it... shall be banished into eternal damnation..."

"Amen." As twin voices sounded, twin guns answered. The vampire's chest and head exploded in the sudden roar of fire.

Author's Corner:

HAHA!! You thought I was going to waste a primo chapter ending like that? HELLSING no... Haha... Sorry, couldn't help it... AND NO ONE disturbed my massacre this time! AM HAPPY!! WAHAHAHAHAH Sorry, I was all dark and evil (Mindset mind you) when I was trying to do the flash back on the last one and my friend CALLED ME in the middle of it!! Then she ended up being bouncy, Not scktzo mind you, psycho woman from some fluffy bunny planet or something and got me in a GOOD MOOD!! Do you know how crushing that can be?? DO YOU!! Pretty DAMN if you ask me... So it got cut short. At least this one got to have some more gooier details...

Sorry about no name, no true faces, back story as to WhyTF you're doing this but It ain't my thing... And I think Zero would agree on that... Oh... And I'm sure some of you are wondering where Ally's run off too... I. Do. Not. Know. And considering our last conversation, I don't think I WANT to know...

HEY!!

Oh! There he is... LOL

(Grumbles to self) I'm only here to remind you... About if your readers like the ending of this story, and the possible side one.

OH!! I can't believe I almost forgot... Hey girls, guys or any other creatures I've forgotten to mention, I' starting to like the idea of the No Life King going to visit his FAVORITE pupil after this story ends... But don't call the presses and for the love of cake, don't quote me... but I ran it by a friend, fluffy bunny planet lady to be exact, and she's not a fanatic on Vampire Knight but she says it'd be just a funny thing to see. So, maybe, but PLEASE don't bug me about it. I'm thinking... I really am!! about it.

Beta Comments

All he said was… "Yay" –author pouts-


	8. Chapter 8

Integra stepped out of the car, giving no thought to letting Walter open her door. A shot rang out so loud she thought it was of Seras' cannon, but she knew the young vampire hadn't been sent on this mission. She had to step carefully to keep her shoes from squishing on the larger chunks of the remains of ghouls. Catching sight of two figures, she went to call out, but something stopped her. Both turned at the same time, two pairs of glowing inhuman red eyes focused. She found herself swallowing the call as they looked at her; finally the smaller of the two looked away, the red leaving his eyes as he walked toward her.

"The target has been silenced, Sir Integra," he stated to the ground as he passed her.

"Yes, well... Good job," she spoke over her shoulder, Zero had already past her by. Clearing her throat, she looked at her smiling servant. "So how goes the lessons?"

"Just fine Master. The boy is taking quite well to my teaching methods. Now, whatever will I do for our next lesson?"

Integra was stunned when Alucard scratched at his chin and walked past her, appearing to be truly lost in thought. "Hm... Perhaps..." A soft chuckle sounded behind her.

"It would seem they're getting along just fine..." Walter (she hadn't realized he'd come to stand beside her) spoke in something of a relieved tone.

"Yes, well you know how hot-headed they both can be. You never know which of them will blow their top first, and then all there'll be is gunfire as retaliation."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Once they returned to the mansion, Zero snuck away to rest beneath the moon. The grass felt soft under him, the gentle rays of light coming from the pale mass seemed nearly as warm as the sun's at that moment. When was the last time he'd seen the sun? The last time he'd fallen asleep beneath its rays? He couldn't remember...

_Wait, that first night_….

Yes the first night at the place he'd gone out to escape Alucard. It hadn't even been a week and all his ideas toward everything had changed. His peace wasn't meant to last, or so he thought when he felt a presents behind him.

"I thought the old saying was 'speak of the devil,' not think of him..."

"One and the same and besides, not even I would make such a boast."

"Hmm... I believe I should return this to you." Holding out the large gun he'd heard Alucard call Casull. "Thank you for letting me borrow it."

Chuckling Alucard took the gun, automatically placing it in its holder. "I'm surprised you'd give it back. You were having so much fun; I thought you'd keep it. You handle it well for an untrained child."

"Hmm... And you can actually speak without every other word pissing me off... Who knew?"

They sat there and looked at each other; it seemed to turn into a stare off. Zero somehow found himself smirking. He turned away to hide the expression. "The sun will be up soon, shouldn't you be cowering in your coffin?"

"Hmm, it is near dawn... Did the battle really last so long? Oh well, you should turn in as well. After all, a mere human needs all the sleep it can get."

"Shut up vampire. You're pissing me off." Zero muttered as he turned away.

Though Alucard couldn't see his face, he heard the humor in the tone.

"Go run off before the sun turns you to charcoal." Laughing, Alucard melded into the ground leaving the child to his sunrise.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

With days passing without incident, Zero was starting to get annoyed with Alucard's absence. He was supposed to be learning from him and he hadn't been seen in near three nights. Even Sir Integra was starting to wonder where he'd disappeared to. Night one he'd relaxed, mainly recovering from the bruising his arm took from using the large caliber gun.

The next, boredom had started in. But unable to hold his arm steady for long with his muscles still recovering, Zero couldn't take up his favorite pass time of target practice, so he sat and watched the Geese run their drills. When he spotted Police Girl he lifted an eyebrow at her, she furrowed hers before shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders.

_She didn't know either..._

The third night went for the most part without incident. That was until as Alucard had predicted, one of the newbies had indeed shot himself in the foot. The men all started laughing until they caught Police Girl's eyes.

"Get him to the medic..." Zero stated, barely able to keep himself from going to the scent. No one must've heard him, they were laughing. Police Girl had stepped away, no doubt to get away from the blood. "GET HIM TO THE MEDIC!"

Silence, Zero could've sworn he'd heard the tendons in their necks as everyone turned toward the outburst.

"NOW!"

The word pulled his lips back, he could feel them brush across fangs. The men were quick to comply then, either scattering to find one or shuffle the wounded man away.

"You alright kid?" Zero was startled that any of the men would come near him, but he wasn't surprised by who did.

"Get away from me Pip. You have blood on you..."

"Damn, but I washed it off." Glaring at the man, Zero was surprised to see him smile. The only one that was able to feel the weight of that look and smile had always been Alucard. The effectiveness must be wearing off. "All right, you want to be alone. It's understandable. With that kind of reaction, when was the last time you ate?"

Zero thought back. When was the last time he'd actually eaten? "The day before I came here... No wonder I'm so jumpy. Maybe I can ask Walter for some real food. That tends to help...."

"I meant drank. You must be really young to still think about food. Seras wines every now and then when we eat around her, but she's never really says anything about it."

"You mean they can't eat? Hah, I know a few that would die if they couldn't have their sweets. Their breed must be really odd..."

"'Their'? Kid, you're the one that's odd. We've been fighting and hunting for a long time, you're the first one we've met that seems to go against all the rules. Hell, if I hadn't seen your fangs I'd swear you were a normal human."

"I was-am... I mean I was born human, why wouldn't I appear human?"

"Kid, all vampires were once human here."

"You said something about that the last time we trained together. That only a certain kind of human can be turned. The ones I've dealt with, only a certain type of vampire can turn others."

"ALUCARD!!"

They both turned to look up at the row of windows that Integra's voice had come from. Zero knew it had to been abnormally loud for Pip to have heard it.

"Ooooh, someone's in trouble..."

"Good luck to her, he isn't here..." Zero didn't know how, but he knew the old vampire wasn't anywhere near.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Alucard!" Integra, finally fed up with her servant not coming when called stormed through the house. Walter had informed her that Alucard hadn't been seen in several days and due to their unspoken pact, hadn't bothered with his coffin. She stomped down the stairs to the dungeons. She had no qualm against forcibly removing the great nuisance from his 'bed,' though she may need some help with the act.

"ALUCARD!"

She cringed against the echoes, even if she knew she didn't speak that loud but its answering ring was even louder. "There had better be a damn good reason why you haven't answered my..." The door was shoved open, she blinked against the darkness. Empty as she feared, and the black coffin laid beside the wall. Lip open, resting between the coffin and wall. No occupant, no Alucard.

"Where the bloody hell could he be?!"

Walter, who had been quietly trailing after an enraged Integra calmly moved from her path. She hadn't even acknowledged the butler's presence as she rushed by, no doubt heading back up to her office for her cigars. He stilled, blinking when she didn't head up toward her office but out toward the training grounds. Silently he followed.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"KIRYU!"

"You're turn kid, you're on your own." Zero blinked as Pip disappeared at nearly inhuman speed. The voice got closer.

"Zero!"

"No need to shout! I'm over here! And why are you yelling for ME, I'm not your servant."

"He's your teacher! Have you seen him?"

"Nope." Stated plain as day and just as calmly, he fell back to lay on the grass; clearly dismissing the fuming Integra.

"SERAS!"

"No need to yell for her either, I already asked; he's nowhere she knows of."

"That... that..."

"Vampire?" Zero offered, it just made her even angrier. With a growl she stormed off. "Hmm, state a fact and she gets pissed, no wonder he ran. Must be that time..."

"For the record, she's always like that."

He didn't so much as flinch when a form emerged from a growing shadow. After taking on a red tint, Alucard stepped from it. "Well, take a 'vacation' and everything goes to hell in a handbag. Did I miss anything fun?"

"Guy shot himself... in the foot."

"I told you it would happen. Gah, that incessant woman! Always ringing in my ears." He rubbed at his earlobe as if to dislodge something.

"That's what happens when a servant doesn't answer its master."

Zero suddenly shook his head; an odd ringing started but quickly faded. "Stop projecting your thoughts at me!"

Chuckling, Alucard smiled. "Who says I was? Oh, and I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

"Surprise... I don't like the sound of that. What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you! You'll have to wait, but there is a small price for it." Alucard smirked at Zero's now narrow eyes. "You have to drink tonight. I don't care how much or how little, but you must drink or else you will not earn it."

"Tablets make me sick... And I've got no one here that would feed me."

Alucard was confused, he didn't like that. Taking a small peek into Zero's mind told him what was confusing him. He thought the medical blood was a synthetic blood, created from a 'blood tablet' vampires normally used to keep their thirst sated. His body couldn't tolerate the concoction it produced. "No worries boy. The blood is true blood, not some imitation water. It won't make you sick. Do you happen to have any of those blood tablets with you? I think we may have solved one another's problem."

Zero blinked at the vampire, finally pulling a small slide top tin from his pocket. He honestly didn't know why he carried them with him but he handed it over. "Why do you want them?"

"Never mind that, don't forget our deal." Chuckling, Alucard faded into the shadows again disappearing.

_"Zero."_

Zero shook his head. _Damn that vampire! Wait, that hadn't been Alucard's voice.._. He listened, when it didn't sound again, he shrugged it off, heading back inside.

Author's Corner:

The plot thickens...

Do shut up! And WHAT plot? WERE THE FCK DID YOU RUN OFF TO?

I'm not tellin' LA la la

Obviously it involved drugs of some kind... Oh kay, moving on. Don't mind my somewhat stoned assistant...

I AM NOT STONED!!

YEAH... right... whatever you say Ally.

I'm going to ignore that. It's none of your business where I went.

THE HELL IT AINT! How am I suppose to do a Hellsing fic without Hellsing's number one vamp?!

Not my concern. Besides, I needed some time away from the kids. Oh, thanks for putting the blood tablet idea into my head... It's not going to work you know, but thanks...

SHUT UP! (smacks Alucard in the back of the head) You'll ruin it! Gah!! No one will let me in the loop!! How am I suppose to write a fic when NO ONE will tell my WTF is going on?!

"Oh, stop your screeching. Women," Zero walking into room with bowl.

You're drinking? I'm so... WHAT is THAT SMELL?

"Ramen, I got hungry," tips bowl towards cowering vampire. "Want some?" Smirking at Alucard's discomfort.

Get it away! How can you EAT that?!

"Like this," continues happily eating.

That's just gross...

Yay ramen!! (author rushes to kitchen to get some)

If you two are eating that VIAL substance, I'm leaving (walks through wall)

(author returns) Whaddi iss? (Spoken through mouthful of ramen)

"The ramen scared him off"

Oh well, RAMEN!! I really should tell Integra about this...

"Oh yeah... I'm making a full report when I get back."

(Sorry the chapter is a bit shorter than I first intended... yeah, right, like I have any control of these two dunderheads... Anyway, I got hit majorly with plot idea for my trinity blood fic and I'm warning it may be a couple of days before I get the next chapter started... BLAME ABEL!! **"Wah... What'd I do?!" **GO BACK TO YOUR FIC ABEL!! **"Eep! Yes ma'am!"** Yeesh, Crusniks... Good think Alucard didn't see him... gtg Tootles Pootles 'sees hellhound' THAT'S NO POODLE!! 'Runs for Trinity Blood' Down boy, heel, sit stay!! ALUCARD!! Call it off!!)

Beta Comment

(The Beta Reader wakes up tied to a chair) Crap, it was another one of _those_ nights again. (Sees a local mob boss.) Or maybe not. Who are you and why am I here?

Mob Boss: You aren't doing your job boy. 'Miss Knives' doesn't like it when people don't review, including people like you. It was a problem that needed to be fixed (Punches the Beta's face).

I didn't do anything wrong!

Mob Boss: Maybe, but it's fun and she doesn't get back her deposit. (Punches more and faster) Own own-own-own-own-own-owned. (And at that moment Zero bursts through the door, shoots the men, and unties the Beta)

Zero: Sorry about that. When you didn't review she became upset and all of this was a spur of the moment thing. Now how many fingers am I holding up?

…Elevendy-four….

Zero: …Close enough. Come on, your coming with me.

-------

-author giggles and makes note to drug Zero before the next kidnapping-

Alucard: I told you so

-author smacks the back of his head- Shadup…

(and for other authors I FOUND HIM FIRST!) XD


	9. Chapter 9

Author: sits at computer, head against the keys.

Hey, you okay? Hello? You alive? (Pokes author)

Author: points at screen

Oh,... Shit... (Backs away slowly) I'll just be... (bolts from room)

Across the screen reads: Files Deleted

"Hey, what's going," (Alucard grabs Zero before he could enter room, makes shushing motion)

Author: GR!! (Grabs shotgun from void, points at computer) FUCK you too!! (Fires)

And if it happens again... I'm getting Seras' cannon!! (Vamps: hide) WAHAHAHAHAHA!! You deserved it. (Kicks remains)

After procuring a new computer, I have been able to try and recap the events that already occurred... DON'T blame me... (Reloads) EVER! (Cocks gun)

Eep?

Piss off 'card, not in the mood!!

I may not fear my Master, but I am NOT stupid enough to anger someone that has control of my actions... Maybe I'll bring her some chocolate... That always works with Master, but then so does a vampire's head... Hm, (Walks off in thought)

"THERE YOU ARE! Where the bloody hell have you been!?"

"No need to shout Master. As is, your constant calling still has my ears ringing. Before you bellow; I meant ask. I was taking care of something for Zero's next lesson."

"Lesson... Why the hell didn't you tell me you would be leaving?! What if there had been an attack?!"

"Please stop shouting. I'm tired from my trip and hungry. Be a dear and send Walter with a half dozen packets of blood."

Before she could react, he was already through the wall to stand in front of his coffin. He'd leave the child be for another night, he just wished for a comfortable rest in his coffin. _I'll bring up the tablets to Master tomorrow..._

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Integra just stood there staring after her servant as her eye twitched. "DEAR?! ALUCARD!! You... you...!" She couldn't think of the right word, phrase, or even curse to end the sentence. And what made it worse was she had an image of Alucard smiling in his coffin at her flustered state. "WALTER!" She didn't mean to take her anger out on the old butler, but he would understand he wasn't the reason for her harsh tone.

"Yes, Sir Integra?"

"Take care of Alucard... But give him no wine for a month!"

"As you wish." Bowing, Integra could've sworn she saw more than just the reflection of light glinting in his monocle. Walter took his leave.

A month? Master, that seems a bit harsh.

Do shut up or I shall make it a year.

A month it is then.

"I better warn Zero of his teacher's soon to be sour mood." A smile crossed her lips, lifting an unlit cigar to them she decided against it. She owed him for walking out on her orders. "Perhaps this will get him to listen better..." The flame flickered, catching the end of the cigar alight.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Zero gave up on 'relaxing' and decided to head over to where to Geese had gathered. There was a bit of chatter but no one received fists as replies so he figured it was safe.

"Hey, you survived." Pip placed an arm around Zero.

Well almost no one, he retaliated by placing a pulled punch into his ribs.

"And you call yourself a man." Zero grumbled as the rest of the Geese laughed at Pip's fallen, gasping form.

"I... knew... you could take care of yourself." Pip said through coughs and panting.

"You may want someone to check those ribs... I think I hit you harder than I thought."

"Yeah, maybe I will." Pip said trying to get to his feet, clutching his side.

"Nice shot!"

"Jeez, and I heard this place had the best soldiers."

"If a kid took out that guy with a tap, how'd they get that rep?" Laughter sounded behind them. They all turned their attention to a group of obviously over confident men.

"Great, smart ass rookies...."

"No worries, they'll get a rude awakening..."

"Hey! Kid, where you going?" One of them tried to grip Zero's arm as he headed toward the boisterous group.

"Hey, Zero!"

"Go easy on them kid," Pip sighed, "We don't need any more in the infirmary."

Zero just walked up to the still chuckling men, not the least bit surprised to see Seras sidestepped out of his way. "You really should know your place. You all are... guests here, and should know better than to open your mouth when your opinion hasn't been asked for."

"You lookin' for a fight kid?" Zero felt a hand settle on his should, and let a particularly large man lift him off his feet. He didn't so much as flinch at the grip or try to take hold of the man's wrist. The rest laughed at the indifferent look he was giving his 'captor'.

"Pip."

"Uh... yeah Zero?"

"Maybe just one more..."

"I'll alert the medics." The man looked confused, as Zero heard swift footsteps behind him.

"Whassat?" The question ended in a yelp of pain. Zero had finally taken hold of the other's wrist, it shattered under the grip. Landing on his feet, he quickly brought his foot up; it impacted the other's shoulder with enough force to send him airborne.

"Now... Does anyone else wish to challenge this 'kid'?" The man could be heard hitting the ground with a crack. Zero just glared all out at the now shivering men. "Pay close attention to what Miss Seras tells you, and if I hear any remark I don't deem proper toward a commanding officer," Zero just smiled, "Let's just say it won't be your night." Nodding toward a started Police Girl, he turned and headed back toward the cheering group of Geese. I hope this makes up for laughing at her...

Unbeknownst to him, Seras' head shot toward him and she smiled. _It did..._

Author's corner:

SUE ME!! I dare YOU!! (Checks mail) What no summons?

I think she's lost it.

"Oh, yeah... And what was that scene about?"

**I can answer that!**

POLICE GIRL?? What are you doing here?!

**I just thought it would be better if I answered Zero's question...**

"So, what was the point?"

**Well, my first group pulled the, I'm a woman and was only useful in two... uh, ways... And I wiped the smirks and sarcastic cat calls away by bending the barrel of one of their guns... **

"No shittin'? Well, I see the point, I'm a kid... Kid's are useless, so I proceed to prove them wrong. Hm, actually had a purpose, and I thought the author was pointless.."

HEY!!

"Oh, shit." (Runs for cover)

**Back to the recruits (Runs after)**

I think I hear my coffin calling!! (disappears into wall)

One of these days... One of these days...

Good thing I sleep days... (Laughs)

THAT"S IT!! (grabs shotgun) It's daytime somewhere... (Heads for dungeons)

Eep? No worries folks, I've been through worse and lived, I'll be back next, (BOOM!! oom!!oom)

Beta Comment

K'G: So Zero… Where's the Beta?

Zero: We had to lock him in the basement. I think he lost too many brain cells since last time. He calls himself Über-Man, defender of toast and the way of the farce. He's using an old pair of pants as a cape and tosses thumbtacks at everyone he sees, and I think there was a mirror down there.

K'G: Alright, I need to see this for myself. Now where's my camera, 'cause this is so going on Youtube.

Alucard: Don't bother. I had a little run in and now I think some sense was beaten back into him.

K'G: Great, thanks for ruining my fun. Guess that means I gotta get another mob to-.

Beta (angrily): That won't be necessary. During this time, I learned something very important because of you! (Looks down at hands.) Whoa…I gOt FiNgErS! (Walks away with a stoned look).

K'G: Yes, there's still hope!

--------

Author: All I've got to say is…. Woooow and Damnit! Where am I suppose to sleep now?

Zero: WTF do you mean?

Author: -face palm- MY room's in the basement!

Zero: -sweat drop- Oh…. Well uh

Author: -realizes - Don't you fuck up my wall scrolls or I'll kill you myself! –stomps on floor-

Zero: Well, it was the only place we could lock him up in…. –sweat drop still there-

Author: -grumbles- Walter! Make up another guest room, I'm moving to Hellsing… -leaves grumbling-


	10. Chapter 10

Needless to say, not a soul so much as glanced sideways at Police Girl the rest of the night. And although Zero wished for nothing more than one of those argent pricks to try something, he ended up watching, yet again bored out of his mind as they started going through drills.

"Hey, kid! Come on, target practice time." He saw the smile cross one of the Geese's face and knew his own smile had to be at least a bit darker as he rushed after to see just how badly these rookies were.

Zero ended up trying not to laugh at some of the men's targeting capability, or rather the lack there of, when it came to night shooting or long range targets.

"Zero!" He blinked to see Police Girl waving him over after they all had their shot. "Give me a hand please?"

Huffing a sigh, he went over to stand next to her. "What is it Police Girl?" She gave him an odd blink, probably at his annoyed tone of voice.

"Uh, you're bored right? Why don't you practice for awhile? You do have a smaller weapon than my cannon and I know you don't like others using it, so... Could you demonstrate some targeting?"

"..."

He rolled his eyes before taking up point at his mark. "Which one do you want me to shoot at?" Most of the men chuckled; the most obvious target was the battered bull's eye some fifty yards away. Zero's eyes were trained on the untouched one over one hundred yards away, shrouded in shadow, too dark for most humans to see but an outline.

"Your choice." she acknowledged with a happy note in her voice. Zero smirked before pulling his weapon. Before the men could snicker at the smaller caliber weapon, he was already firing. Muzzle flashes lit up his features as he continued to fire. Taking out the supports of the battered target, it fell out of the way. Gun empty, he already had a new clip in it firing at his chosen target. All were dead center hits, with each shot tearing through the red center until there was nothing left but the outer rings.

The gun emptied again, but this time he didn't bother with a new clip as he just brought the gun up-a rather old habit that long since had been drilled into him-and waited until the metal had cooled enough to holster it without doing damage.

"..."

Zero's glare were like daggers to the men that had started snickering the moment Police Girl had called him over. "Is that what you meant?"

"Uh... yeah... It was… thanks." He just nodded before going over to the congratulating Geese.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hmm, very interesting."

Integra watched the display from her office. Walter had even joined in the observation when the flashes had started.

"It seems he's still cutting them to pieces." Walter commented, only seeing half the display.

"No... He was just removing an obstruction. His real target was further away. Though it seems he did go a little overboard in front the men... Seems he doesn't like the attitude of the new recruits, not that I blame him. Their egos do need to be knocked down a few pegs." As she couldn't help but smile, Seras was replacing the targets Zero had destroyed.

"See Walter? He was just making sure his target could be identified."

Walter glanced at the smaller target Seras was switching out, light could be seen through a big hole in the center. "I do see... There's no mistaking his actions there." Walter ended up smiling. Though he did, in some way, miss the almost desperate desire the kid showed to utterly destroy his advisory, he was glad for the boy that he was learning restraint.

Reminiscing of old times Angel of Death?

Do leave me be, I've already taken you your dinner. And I will not go against Sir Integra's wishes!

Hmm, though a glass of wine would taste wonderful right now, I was just asking. No need to be upset... The boy is doing well, for a human. Walter shook his head as he heard Alucard's laughter echoing in his mind. "Is that all Sir Integra?"

"What? Oh, yes Walter thank you."

He bowed before taking his leave. Integra couldn't help but smile, she knew Alucard had to be bugging him. There was an odd look that came over his face that only skilled eyesight could catch when Alucard made contact. She knew the look because she would have the same one, whenever she was out, away from the mansion at a meeting or private matter. One can hide the fact that you are communicating to someone from others but you couldn't hide it from another that has done the same thing.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Zero grumbled as the night finally wound down. At least the recruits had stopped looking at him as if he was useless; it even made him smirk at how quick they were to stay out of his path. Having a moment to think, he found his thoughts kept returning to a previous conversation. Would he give in and drink from one of the bags of blood, or would he be as thick headed as he always had been and refuse? Pinching the bridge of his nose, he felt the hunger rise again bringing with it memories of Yuki's trusting eyes and images of her slender throat. His tongue played over his teeth as they lengthened. How he hated this hunger-this driving need-but he could never deny it wholly. Eventually he would feed it, and he wanted to be in control when he finally did.

Stumbling as he climbed the stairs, Zero gripped the rail hard. The wood threatened to splinter under his grip as pain stabbed through his gut. He stood panting, barley able to do anything else until the pain reseeded. Swallowing hard enough to hurt his throat, he continued his climb, completely unaware of the claw-like markings he'd left in the rail.

_Alucard just might get his wish, regardless of my opinion_. He thought as he leaned against a wall. The pain hit again. He had to get to his room; he knew he couldn't be found like this. He could even end up attacking the one that found him.

As Zero finally reached his room, the door thumped against the wall as he leaned against it. He felt like he couldn't breathe; he'd let himself go too long, he had to...

He would hurt someone if he didn't...

He pushed the door shut with what little strength he had left, never taking his eyes off the small ice bucket sitting upon the table beside it. Fangs pressed against his lips. They seemed to ache as he got closer, finally taking the bag in hand. Swallowing, he brought the bag to his lips, sharp fangs scrapped the plastic layer holding back the ruby liquid...

Author's Corner

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA All this time I don't update and now... THIS!! (Echoes off walls) Gods I love me! You'll just have to wait for the outcome! (Grins evilly) I've been in a bit of a funk with the "Happy go lucky, what the fuck's she been smoking (Alucard: Rolls eyes) weird fanfic mood" BUT NO MORE!! And I'm in the mood, it would seem, to torment my readers... (Alucard: Whispers Run while you can! She's insane!!) Shush Alley, or It'll be x next time... (Alucard: Eyes widen, hides in coffin) (Smiles) I LOVE tormenting my characters!!

I am NOT coming out until she is out of this... MOOD!!

Well, I suppose that's all for now. Oh... btw It MAY be a bit of a wait for the next chapter. I'm heading for Acen and won't be writing until I get back... I got too much to pack and do before it starts so I was lucky to even finish this, somewhat short, no doubt pissing off my readers, chapter.

TILL THEN tootles poodles!!

Beta comments

Alright, crazy time over; it's time to get serious. (Applies make-up to look like the Joker.) Well, serious for me anyways. Oh, and K'G, you can have your room back. You may want to lookout for the thumbtacks everywhere though; it's like a minefield in there. Anyways; I have to take a leave to get ready for college. I'm going to paint the campus red! (Pulls out a paint cannon.) I'll be back when I can with a souvenir!

Author:

-Jester hat jingles- Save some paint for me! –runs after- LOL


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm back to posting these, I thought they'd give me some time to think... Nope, not working... ACen was AWESOME though. I got to see LOTS of Alucards... Sigh, LOL. Oh, there was a Crusnik too!

Do I gotta? Fine... Here's the next chapter.

Zero grumbled a response to Walter's greetings and continued on his path. He was intending to find that teacher of his. For some reason he wanted to have a supposed 'lesson,' with the thought of blowing something to pieces after last night's run in with the recruits had him smirking to himself. Then he realized what he was thinking.

Shaking his head, the smile faded; when had he started that? He was frowning, unable to come up with an answer. He returned to his quest for his teacher.

"Alucard?"

He felt a presence behind him, but when he turned he was met with hardened eyes.

"Sorry, sir, I was mistaken." Zero didn't know why, but that look made him worry. He knew the stranger had to be higher up on the 'food chain' for him to be in the house without an escort, even the Geese travelled together within the household. The only exception to that seemed to be Pip. Giving a nod, he quickly moved away from the man to return to his search at a quicker pace.

Have a scare, boy?

Stay out of my head damn it. Where are you anyway?

Are you so lost without your teacher?

Nope, just pissed and need a target. Wanna be it?

Ha, ha, ha, perhaps another night. Tonight I have a challenge for you. There is an enemy within the house. Find it, and if you take care of it... I will leave you alone for the rest of your stay here.

"What?" Find and silence an enemy? An intruder, that's all it took for the vampire to leave him alone? "Challenge accepted. And the rules of this game?"

Laughter sounded, There are no rules. Oh-my mistake, there is one... Try not to get yourself killed. Master wouldn't be too pleased if you get yourself dismembered. And if you call out for help, the game ends and I win.

"Do I get a clue as to the target?"

You have already met. Must I draw you a map, boy? An image of the man he had bumped into flashed in his mind, Zero's eyes shot to look back in the direction he'd left the other. Weak instincts... How they call you a hunter, I shall never know.

He knew there was something about the blonde man he'd run into, he just couldn't place what. He crossed Walter's path, barely stopping himself from calling out to the old butler about the enemy and remembered "_ask for help and Alucard wins..."_

He couldn't find the man where he'd run into him, Crossing Danger was in his hand but carefully out of sight as he turned a corner.

No one was down the hall.

What type of enemy was it that it could fool him into thinking it was an ally? He appeared human, and he didn't smell like a vampire. Blood... That was what had caused his nervousness. He had reeked of it, but it wasn't the blood of a vampire, or a ghoul. What could he be?

Another corner, he caught sight of a black coat and knew that had to be his target but it quickly disappeared into Integra's office. Zero blinked and realized _he must be after the master of Hellsing! _Zero stepped forward, intending to run after the intruder only to find himself in Integra's office. Looking around confused, he spotted a wide eyed Integra sitting behind her desk. "How did you…?"

Zero didn't waste any more time, he raised his gun to point it at the intruder. "What are you?"

"Put down the gun! He is a guest."

"Guest?" Zero's grip tightened on the handle as he saw the angry look on Integra's face. "I was misinformed... Pardon my intrusion. I'll be hunting down my... tutor-_if_ you need to find me."

Zero stormed out of the room before the 'intruder' could respond to the incident. "ALUCARD!"

He yelled after he was a safe distance from the room. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

You shall do what exactly?

"You'll find out..." He had a white knuckled hold on the gun as he stomped down the halls, unknowingly heading toward his undead teacher.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"To what do I owe this visit?" Walter asked, feeling a little more than irritated at Alucard's sudden decision to invade the kitchen on what little break time he had.

"No reason. We just haven't had the chance to sit and converse in so long."

"Alucard. The last time we had something remotely resembling a meaningful conversation, you were critiquing me on my dismembering." Without turning to look at the doorway, Walter felt someone's presence. "Hello Zero; are you needing something?"

"Yeah."

The butler gave a jump as the suddenly calm boy emptied his clip into the smiling Alucard.

"More bullets would be nice." Said vampire just chuckled from his seat at the table as he brushed off his now bullet-ridden clothes. "And maybe Seras' cannon."

"Oh dear... I'll just inform the staff to not mind the gunfire..." Walter made a quick exit, leading away the first of the investigators away from the firing range.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"So that was the last of the Kiryus?"

"Yes." Integra gave a cringe as a string of gunfire sounded from somewhere within the manor. "And it seems I have a bomb to defuse." Integra snuffed out her cigar as she stormed out of the office, the thoughts of how Zero had suddenly appeared from earlier that was quickly forgotten.

Running down the halls while following the sound of the gunfire, she was blocked by one of her servants.

"Oh, Sir Integra; I wouldn't if I were you." Integra blinked at Walter's words as she found the source of the firing, which hadn't stopped. "I'm afraid young Zero is rather irritated at the moment."

"He's shooting up my house! I'm more than that at him!"

"Yes, well, until his anger cools I would not enter that room."

Integra frowned at the worried look on Walter's face. "..." Looking rather angry, she lit up another of her cigars and just stood outside the door, listening to the firing. "Find me an ash tray, would you?"

"Yes, Sir Integra." Walter bowed hiding a half smile while he rushed off to find one of the scattered trays.

"AND SEND THE BILL TO CROSS!!" She yelled after him.

"Right away." Although he had barely raised his voice, she could her him clearly over the firing.

Author's Corner

I'm so sorry!! It took SOOO long for me to update, BLAME HAPPY GO LUCKY ME!! I started this weird story bout an OC of mine awhile back and I just couldn't get back in the swing of things for this story!!

(Pulls tall dark haired stranger into room) **What are you doing?**

Shush! It's all this guys fault! (points at him)

**What is my fault NOW? **

You just can't get p-ssed off is all!

**You CLEARLY haven't been paying attention... (Tries to leave room)**

No you don't (Pulls him back in) What do you mean 'not paying attention'

**... HELLO!! I killed a werewolf without blinking, the last time someone tried to hurt someone dear to me, they were nearly filleted. **

Yeah, and you are NEVER p-ssed off! You're calm as a f-cking cuccumber! H-ll you even smirked when you...(blinks) NO F-CKING WAY!!

**What?**

You wouldn't of, by any chance, met a guy called Alucard... would you?

**... No... Why do you ask?**

Cuz, I just remembered the last time you lost it... (Giggles)

**Why are you laughing?**

(Giggles louder)

**Don't tell me this is another of those jokes... **

(All out laughing)

**I'm leaving**

No... (Laughing) you can't! D-mnit Damien, get back here! (Rolling with laughter) Least he doesn't use a gun...

(Alucard: walks in) Who the h-ll was that?

(Can't breath)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Been so long since I've written… What were these things for again? XD Alright, I finally got something of Hellsing! (A dvd, go me, lol) But I don't own the rights. Dmn…

Alright… I'm just gonna jump right back into it…. (I hope) Sooo…..

---

"Feel better?" Walter asked when the gunfire finally stopped. It seemed Zero was finally out of bullets.

"No…"

Alucard was still grinning even from his current position as a new, very bloody, kitchen rug. Still enraged, Zero put the barrel to Alucard's forehead, pushed between his eyes, and pulled the trigger. "Now I do." He smirked as the vampire was thrown backward by the blast.

Integra stepped back out of the boy's way as he stalked through the room right out the door. "Alucard, what brought this on? And fix your jaw before you answer…."

She pinched her nose, just remembering the unwanted guest still behind her. "Anderson, as always you picked a hell of a time to visit."

"I know. Just wanted to be sure Kiryu could handle himself against your servant. Seems the boy will be fine-though I can't believe you beat us out on getting the boy for the summer."

"Neither can I…"

She acted irritated, though she knew exactly the reason.

"Well Alucard, it seems I'm not needed around here if the kid can take _you_ down with a few bullets." Anderson laughed before leaving the kitchen.

"Alucard! Pull yourself together, you useless nuisance!" He smiled at Integra's ranting all the way to the front doors.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"You took him apart?! No way!" Anderson saw the boy, Zero, standing in the yard flanked by some of the Hellsing soldiers.

"I would kill to see that!"

Zero chuckled at that. "He'd probably kill you if you saw it."

"Yeah, but it would still be worth it."

"ZEROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, shit…. Later kid!" The Geese scattered (oddly enough reminding of their namesake) into the four winds.

"What the bloody hell brought that on!?!" Anderson ducked behind a corner as Integra rushed by, not wanting to be seen.

"Brought what on?" Sarcastic, Anderson suppressed a chuckle. A little voice in his head said that this could get interesting.

"Blowing apart half my kitchen and my servant! Who, do need I to remind you, is also your teacher!"

"He deserved it…"

"How so?"

"He knows what he did."

"…" Integra was on the verge of exploding in rage, and all Zero did was look at her with the most indifferent stare. "That's it!!!!! You're training with the Geese for a week! Boot and surveillance training only! No targets, no combat, no missions-No Alucard!"

"Fine with me… You people are the only ones who think I want to be around that damn vampire."

"…" Integra turned a rather intriguing shade of red before dashing off for the house.

Anderson watched all this, half knowing of the smile he wore. Integra was acting more like a mother to the boy than anything, and _that_ could become useful information…

"Guess I better get started." Zero gave a sigh and trotted off after one of the soldiers that had finally showed up in the open.

"She got you good, didn't she?" He asked with a raised brow to the teen.

"Maybe, but I got him better."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Anderson's still down there Sir Integra." Walter watched from the window.

"Well maybe if I'm lucky he'll see the boy do something inhuman and take care of him."

"Sir!"

"…I'm joking Walter." She turned her attention to the vampire that was leaning against a nearby wall, who looked like everything became one big joke. "And as for you, what did you do to cause that little episode in my kitchen?"

Alucard just smiled, still holding his arm in place so it would remain attached.

"Another 'game' of yours Alucard?" The butler accused.

"Hush Walter, you'll ruin my fun. It was my fault, not the boy's if that will lighten his sentence."

Integra let out a small mock laugh at this. "And let you off the hook to go out for lessons? Don't think so. What did you do?!"

"I was just setting up another lesson Master, that's all."

"Was it how to destroy your tutor in so many shells?" Walter helped out, getting a leer from Integra as Alucard laughed.

"How to take care of an intruder was more my along my thought process. He passed only because you interfered Master. So I'm counting it as minus 30 points- A 'C' I believe is what the humans would call it I think…"

"ALUCARD!"

"I'm still right here so there's no need to shout, even if I am still half gun-deaf…"

"That would be what the humans call an F… He failed to silence the target." Walter couldn't help but laugh at Integra's sudden humor, even if the visual was that of an angry blonde that was somehow glaring down a man twice her size.

"If I might add… I believe he gets a D for the night then." Walter quickly made an exit before either of them could do the math.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Walter headed outside to where he had spotted the priest watching Zero. The one he was looking for was long gone. "Alucard, if you get that boy killed -I will seal you away myself."

Author's Corner

Back to this again?

Shut up… It took you long enough to get out of the coffin and come talk to me! Geez! I was weeks shy of a year!

I was tired. Don't we get a break? After all you ask for one all the time.

Give me a break…

See?

SHUT UP!

Then how am I to tell you the rest of the story?

… ZERO!!!!! I'm borrowing your gun!

"The hell you are! I'm killing him first!"

Great… here we go again…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Uuuug…. Again? Meh. If you don't know the routine by now forget it…

----

"Just two more days… Only two more days…." Zero grumbled to himself as he ran through yet another day of training exercises.

"You should've just told Sir Integra why you attacked Masta." Police girl reasoned while she was bustling along beside him, as she was somehow roped into being his night time babysitter when the Geese finally stopped their drills.

"It wasn't _any_ of her concern. I was misinformed, purposefully, by that… vampire, and when she told me the correct info I retaliated."

"You got pissed at Masta and blew apart half the manor…."

"It would've been more than a week if I did that… I just put a couple bullet holes in the walls."

"And nearly tore Masta apart."

"_That was the point_." Zero was finally gasping for air, now realizing he has to rest. They'd been running him none stop since Integra's 'grounding' and he just couldn't keep up the pace.

"You haven't been drinking have you?" Zero's answer was glaring at her as he rested against a tree. "You're running yourself to death and Walter told me you haven't been eating right."

"And with everyone shoving me out the door the instant I wake up, you expect me to stop and grab something to eat along the way?"

"I guess not… Surly Sir Integra would allow you time to get something in your stomach."

"She still looks at me sideways when I mention the term food! I'm starving, thirsty, and exhausted! You know-that's it! I'm outa here." Zero shrugged off the damn pack he had been forced to carry the whole night to simulate weapon and ammo weight and walked away from the training yard.

"Zero! Wait! What are you doing? You can't leave; Masta and Sir Integra will have my head!"

"Then I wouldn't be here if I were you, 'cause I'm leaving."

"Zero! You can't just-!" Seras double-took back and forth a look at him and at the house. "Bugger… I'm gonna get locked in my coffin for this."

"Are you coming or not, Police Girl?"

Seras took one final look at the house before rushing after. "Zero, wait for me!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"He _WHAT_?!!" Walter covered the ear closest to Integra as she screeched into the phone.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't stop him, so I went with him and called as soon as I could… We're out in the city, he just wanted some real food and to get away from the manor, that's all."

Walter chuckled as he overheard Seras pleading; Zero's voice was dangerously close to being heard. "Yuki never ratted on me. And I even offered to buy you dessert…"

"I can't eat; how many times must I have to tell you that?"

"Seras! Bring him _back here now_!"

"Fat chance!" Walter covered a smile as he heard Zero roar.

"Umm… Sir Integra? Do you think you can lift your order, just for tonight? Gah! Zero, how much you intend to eat?"

"Enough to get me through the next week… For some reason, the 'master' of the household doesn't believe in feeding her guests."

Walter's eyes got large at the intense look on Integra's face.

"I have a feeling I won't be the only one locked in my coffin…"

"I agree Miss Victoria; Best to terminate this conversation now. Also, do bring Zero back with you; preferably before dawn." Walter, going against his training, disconnected the call to the startled look on Integra's face. "Should I prepare three coffins instead of two?"

Integra suddenly blinked, smirking as the mood changed. "When you developed such a sense of humor, I'll never know… No, two will be fine."

"As you wish Sir Integra." Walter gave a bow before going to inform Alucard of his student's latest folly.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"What do you expect, he is my student."

"So proud now that he's fully gone against Sir Integra's wishes?"

"Oh course. He hasn't done that in so long, I nearly lost hope for him."

"Well it looks like he'll be spending more time around you; he's grounded from the guest rooms."

"The poor child, having to sleep in his own coffin for once." Alucard laughed.

"Yes well, would you mind giving me a hand with the coffin? I'm not as young as I use to be and they are getting rather heavy this day and age."

"Alright, but only to see the look on Zero's face when Master tells him of his punishment."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Come on Zero… I'm tired, the sun's almost up. We need to get back to the manor."

"I missed patrolling. All I've done since I've come here is drills and missions. I even miss dealing with Yuki's…" His ears suddenly started ringing.

"Hey, you okay?"

"..." The ringing died down, he heard her question the second time she asked. "Yeah fine, a headache, that's all." _What the hell was that?_

"Can we please go back to the manor now? Dawn's coming; the light's making my skin itch."

"Alright, we'll go back."

"Thank you! Come on; let's see if we can find a cab at this hour."

Author's Corner

-laughs manically-

"What's your deal?"

Nothin Zero, nothin at all. –he is clueless, I love it!-

Should I ruin the surprise?

Shut up 'card! Or I'll stake you!

But it would be entertaining

"What the hell are you two blathering on about?"

Seras: -laughing in the background-

"And why is she rolling on the floor?"

-joins police girl in laughter-

Am I evil? Yes I am! XD

Beta comments

Argh! (Collapses on the ground) College… is draining…my soul… (Hops back up) Not my brilliant personality (grins slyly to fall face-first again), but my Beta-ing _must-be-done_! Zero mah boi, to the computer! (Lifts up arm to be dragged by semi-vamp boy over carpet and thumb-tacks to the nearest P.C.)

----

Thumb tacks? THAT'S WHERE THEY WENT!!!! XD Oops.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: -screams- GAAAAAAH! NOT ANOTHER ONE!

When Zero returned to the main house, he had been informed by Walter that his quarters had been moved. All he did was shrug and take his bag he had been handed. "So where to now?"

"Just follow me." Walter was straight faced as ever, leading the indifferent boy though the manor.

"When did we start heading down?" Zero glanced around at the stone walls; he could've sworn Walter had taken him upstairs…

Walter finally gave a somewhat unnerving smirk. "Sorry Zero, Sir's orders."

"…What?" Walter gave the boy a firm shove to the chest, then backed out of the room. When Zero got his balance the door had already been shut tight; bolted by the sound of it. "Walter! Let me out of here! You can't just-." Zero didn't even try pounding on the stone door, just slid down to lean against it. "Damn it…" Looking up he saw two things that increased his anger; one was the ice bucket resting on the small table, the other was the coffin resting against the far wall.

Laughing started which echoed off the walls, making Zero's head hurt worse. "Shut _up_ you damn vampire!"

All the response he got was silence, followed by a sudden thunk as something fell onto the small table. Getting up, he walked over to see two large ammo clips sitting on the table next to the bucket. Too large to be for the "bloody rose" but smaller than the ones he had used with Alucard's gun. "Is this supposed to be incentive?" As Zero actually begun to laugh while he shoved the top of the coffin off with his foot. Two dark metal guns rested on the pillow.

'You earned them.' The laughter ever present in Alucard's voice.

"Thanks…?" Sarcasm and confusion dripping as he retrieved the guns, loaded them, and laid them on the table. He kept his mind clear, hoping it wouldn't clue Alucard into the fact that he knew he was in on this. He had to pull one of his tricks to get him down in the dungeons, and the worst part was Walter had lead him without so much as a hint of remorse… He had actually started to like the old butler only to have him pull something like this. "I'm still going to kill you." He somehow knew that his 'cell' was next to Alucard's.

'Yeah, I know.' The laughter echoed off the walls.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Do you think he'll hold a grudge?" Integra smiled over her late night tea.

"Some part of me hopes he will." Walter's spectacles caught what little light there was with the comment.

"Walter, you're no child."

"Too bad he wasn't around in my day. He would make a good opponent."

'Reminiscing of days past Angel?'

'Leave me be Alucard. Don't you have a trapped mouse you can chew on to pass the time?'

'I do… but this one is more likely to bite back.'

'Serves you right.'

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Zero held his ears, simply trying to get the infernal buzzing to stop. It had started right as he was finally settling into the coffin bed he'd been stuck with. 'Alucard! If you're responsible for this I swear to God!' The only type of response he got was something similar to a sleepy grumble, drowned out by the buzzing.

…_Zero._ He jumped out of the claustrophobic space and spun around, realizing that wasn't Alucard's voice… "Yuki?" The buzzing suddenly stopped, leaving the confused boy to listen to the sound of his breathing bouncing off the stone walls.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Alucard smiled, snug within the confines of his coffin. "Isn't that interesting? This will be… fun." His teeth flashed as he chuckled.

Author's Corner

Is it just me or are these things getting shorter?

I refuse to answer on the grounds it will piss you off… And I hate the shotgun.

:P

-scratching can be heard from wall- What's the matter boy? Afraid of the dark?

"_Let me out so I can kill you!!"_

Has he been hangin round Anderson?

Don't look at me, I wouldn't know…

Yeah, yeah, bedtime for all… -rethinks- well vampires anyway. Go to sleep! And don't be ruining the surprise!

What surprise?

-author's first official fanfic face palm-

What's a face palm?

-second-GTFO noob! (Yes I just had to say that, after all, not many chances to) XD

What's with all the smilies?

-third- You know smilies but not face palm? WTF is that shit!?!

What the fuck does WTF mean?!

… -epic face palm- Now you're just fucking with me… -walks away-

No, really! What's it mean?!

Beta Comment

ALUCARD! Zero and I have teamed up to destroy you! …With some help of the Russian Mafia of course. (Looks behind). You guy's rock!

RM: Мы съедим ваши глазные яблоки как леденец. (We will eat your eyeballs like candy.)

You too!

(Zero points) What's that in the distance? (The two strain to see it is Alucard with every anime villain ever made rushing into battle).

This is it; the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny. Are you guys ready to go to battle? (Little does the beta realize, everyone ditched him, including Zero) Then onward to glory! Charge!

----

… Alright! Who forgot to give him his medicine!?! –looks around at characters-

-Beta is currently strapped in a straight jacket rocking back and forward mumbling about battle-

-Author shakes head- It's so sad to see them go insane so young…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The usual… blah, blah, blah. Don't own, blah, blah.

That's about all she writes these days

-pulls shotgun- What was that?

Nothing –runs for chapter-

Thought so…. Here it is

……….

Zero was pacing in his room, which quickly became more like a jail with every moment, longer before dusk. Waiting. When the sound of the bolt was finally heard, he rushed to the door, violently kicking it and whoever was behind it out of the way before bolting up the stairs. "What was that all about?" Walter asked as he rubbed his nose, pushing the door closed again.

"The boy is still human," Alucard chuckled when Walter gave him a confused look. "What do you humans call it this day and age? A water closet?"

"Water… That would be the bath or rest room. It hasn't been called that for a few decades at least."

Alucard rolled his eyes and faded away, more interested in bothering his Master than his student.

* * *

Zero headed straight for Integra's office, right after taking care of some more urgent business. "What the hell? Why did I get locked up in the dungeon all day?! I could have you arrested for unlawful imprisonment and the mistreatment of a minor!"

"Glad to see the educational system is working on Cross's end."

"Shut up Alucard!!" Integra and Zero both yelled at the startled vampire. They blinked at each other, and with that ending the ranting.

"You only have a week left before you'll be returning to the Academy. Cross has asked that you return with enough time so that you can take his daughter school shopping… As if she needs a nanny," more than one tick mark appeared on Zero's face at that. Alucard's chuckling made him wish he had brought his new guns rather than left them in the cell. "Until you return home, you will be training with Alucard one on one. You can fight with weapons of man, now we will see if you can do as well without them." Integra lit a cigar as Zero turned to leave, obviously dismissed.

"Nanny Kiryu… Has a nice-" Alucard never got to so-much as laugh while Zero was reaching into his jacket. Muscle response had him reaching for a gun that wasn't there. "You left them," the smile faltered as chrome flashed. The gun went off, the bullet leaving a clear path as it flew through Alucard's skull and into the wall behind him.

"Shut. Up."

Integra was on her feet before Zero left the room. "KIRYU, STOP THIS INSTANT!" He disappeared as Walter tried to grab his arm. "What the bloody hell is going on!?!"

Walter blinked at his empty grip before looking at the crumpled vampire. "Why don't you ask him? I have a feeling he would know more than I." Walter was already rushing to find where the boy had 'run' to.

* * *

Walter was out of breath from rushing through the house, checking every room he had found the boy before when Alucard had pissed him off.

There was nothing so far. Only shaken heads by some of the few other staff.

"Pip!" Walter was panting by the time he had made it to the lead 'Goose'. "Have you seen Zero?"

"Zero? Yeah, kid's been tearing up the targets the last half hour… Poor Seras has been changing them so much she's finally given up."

"Targets, thanks!" Walter was already running for the target range.

* * *

"How did he do that?!"

"I don't know."

"ALUCARD, tell me! That's an order!"

"I do not know how the boy did that Master… I have been watching him, pushing him, and I cannot figure out how he is able to do that. I did not turn him; he should not be able to do that."

"You haven't bit him, and you have no idea how?! Alucard… some nights you just plain piss me off."

"Honestly Master, I wasn't aiming for that tonight. I was trying for 'bother' or 'annoy.'"

"Get out and find that damn boy before I decide to shot you myself!"

"As you wish Master, but I believe Walter already has."

* * *

"Zero," Walter startled the boy into pointing the weapon at him. Instincts long forced into dormancy woke, and he felt the bite of the wires as he held the gun away from him. "Unlike Alucard, I cannot simply get up and walk away after taking a bullet."

Zero felt his aim being thrown off, but didn't understand how until he caught the faintest flash of light against the wires wrapped around his gun. "Don't sneak up on me." He let his grip relax and the wires fell away. "You're bleeding," he smelled it before he saw the trails flowing from sliced fingers.

"The price of not wearing gloves. Come back to the house. You're hungry, don't try to lie, I have been around vampires since I was a child. Any other time you wouldn't blink at my hand, tonight you can barely keep your eyes off it. Come back to the house. Before you end up attacking the next fool to injure himself."

* * *

"Do you know how you disappeared?"

Zero shook his head, "I just wanted away from Alucard and his Master. I shot him and it reminded me of the range, the one I had been grounded from…"

"Just want? Odd…."

"What?"

Walter shook his head, "Nothing, come on, you need fed. And I need to tell Sir Integra you've been found."

"I won't fall for another trick like last night…."

"No, I suspect you won't." Zero blinked at the odd smirk that crossed Walter's face. Oddly enough it reminded him of Alucard's

* * *

"What happened to your hand?"

Walter had thought to keep his bandaged hand out of sight, but still Integra was (as always) perceptive. "There is nothing to worry about Sir Integra, just a range accident. Rather my own fault, the boy is not responsible if that was what you're worry is about."

"You found him."

"You knew?"

"Alucard said you had."

"And where is he, if you don't mind my asking?" Integra just smirked. "Then I suppose the kitchen will be safe for the night. He's scared… He won't admit it, but he is still just a boy."

"Yes… But that is not the reason Cross sent him here. I understand now why we ended up with him."

"If you don't mind my asking?"

Integra just smiled, and puffed on her cigar, "Why don't you keep an eye on the boy today? I shouldn't need you unless something urgent comes up."

"As you wish, Sir Integra," Walter gave a bow and left Integra to her work.

Author's Corner

-head desk- gods, that took longer than I thought, and I thought it would be half the length…

"I don't see a problem, I even got to shoot that damn vampire again."

Zero ladies and gentlemen, wtf are you eating?

"Ice cream. I raided the fridge while Walter was talking with Integra."

Hm, give Zero ice cream and he's a happy camper… Who knew?

"I did…"

Then why do you bitch at Yuki for buying you dessert in the manga?

"She's Yuki… Plus I really wanted real food then." –shrugs and walks away-

You're supposed to be drinking not eating!

"Deal with it!"

Teens! Ya can't live with 'um and ya can't shoot 'um…

Wanna bet?

GO BACK TO YOUR COFFIN! INTEGRA GROUNDED YOUR ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-pouts-

Is it even possible to mental pout?

/Apparently so/

-face vaults- Walter?! WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

/Zero's eating all the ice cream…. I'm here to restock the fridge –holds up grocery bag-/

O.o;


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: DUH!!!!!!!! (In fifty point font, LOL)

Walter's sudden entrance into the kitchen startled Zero, mainly because of the bag of blood still between his lips.

Walter started when he saw large, startled, red-tinted eyes looking up at him. "It's alright boy."

Zero blinked when Walter just patted a hand on his head and walked over to the fridge. "Sir Integra isn't mad at the moment. Just curious as to how you pulled that off it would seem." Zero finally swallowed the blood that he had been holding since Walter's appearance.

"I don't know."

"I know, apparently so does she… She didn't say a word about it. I don't hear drinking," Zero blinked as Walter only turned his head to address him, but kept his eyes focused on a few stray dishes in the sink. The water suddenly started, "But then I can't hear much over the water."

Zero heard the light tone in his voice as he scrubbed at an already clean plate.

* * *

"You saw him drinking? That's good."

"I wouldn't say 'saw,' rather more as 'caught.' He looked as if I'd just caught him… um… raiding the silver cabinet." Alucard's laughter told him he knew the first analogy that came to mind.

"The boy needs to get over his squeamishness."

"He isn't squeamish, just… ashamed. He's the last of a clan of vampire hunters for God's sake, and he has to drink blood just to keep from acting like the monsters his family has hunted for generations. You cannot honestly tell me you would not act similar Sir Integra."

Integra actual jumped when Walter had brought her into the argument. "No, I suppose not…. But Alucard has a point too. The more you push against a wall, the weaker you become, and the wall will still be standing exactly where you started. He needs to learn that this is the way he is, and nothing's going to change that."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Zero's voice sounded the only one that even looked toward the door for explanation was Alucard. Integra and Walter seemed frozen in place.

"You're doing this," Alucard had the Cheshire cat's grin as he rose from his place, the only one to move.

"What's going on?"

Alucard stepped forward, the floor flashed black as he stepped onto a pattern.

"You are holding them still."

"What? This is one of your tricks isn't it?! Let them go!" The floor flashed again as Alucard stepped on another line of the pattern, Zero caught sight as the color flowed down the pattern like water. "No," his hand went to his throat; it was the same pattern that was spread across the room.

"This could be interesting…" Alucard chuckled.

Zero shook his head, "I didn't… How?"

"If I told you it would ruin my fun."

"You know? You know and you won't tell? You bastard!" Zero launched himself at the grinning vampire, when he hit, he misjudged and Alucard stumbled back, sending them both out the closed window.

Integra was shaken out of her sudden staring by shattering glass. Blinking she saw Walter already at the broken window. "What the hell?!"

"I'll go see if I can break them up," Walter couldn't help but smirk at Zero tearing at Alucard with bare hands.

"KIRYU!"

Zero looked up at the window with a glare so intense it made Integra blink and step back. A loud and clear, Stay out of this, sounded in her mind.

"…" ALUCARD! What have you done to the boy?!

Nothing Master… Save for giving him a bit of blood.

Your blood!

It was not intended at the time, but, yes.

YOU!!!! Integra suddenly thought of a worse punishment. You are forbidden from reacting in any way to defend yourself against Zero!

Master?

NOR to attack!

MASTER! You can't be serious!

It's an order. Integra moved away from the window as the sound of tearing limbs could be heard, not wanting to see the boy at his worst.

Integra sat at her desk, trying to shrug off a lethargic feeling that seemed to linger. It felt as if Alucard had been working his spells again… But she had forbid him from doing that in her office unless she told him to.

Walter knew the moment Alucard stopped trying, and had to smile as to why. Knowing Sir Integra she had something to do with it, but he didn't really care at the moment. _Maybe this will drag the boy away from his 'squeamishness'._

You are no help Angel of Death!

Why of course I am… I'm waiting to see which of you dies first. So what if I'm rooting on it being you? Walter's laughing didn't drag Zero away from trying to de-limb the vampire.

This is a fixed match! I have been ordered.

I know, that's what makes it all the more fun. Walter decided to leave them be and let fate decide.

Author's Corner

So much for ice cream! .

"What was that?" –Zero enters with ice cream-

GAAAH!!! Could you have at least showered first!?! Yer getting blood all over my floor! Is that a foot?

"Hm?" –looks behind at lone foot hopping after- "Oh, Alucard claims he's going to kick my ass when his Master lets up her order." –shrugs-

-SNAP!!!-

"WTF was that?!"

Rat trap…. ROFL poor Alucard's widdle footsie!

-trap hops around with caught foot attached-

(Meanwhile, within Integra's office…

Alucard, why are you squirming?!

"No reason Master," ow,ow,ow…. Damn traps!)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: "Jeez, do I gotta state the obvious?" Don't own. –pouts- Gloom…

Three days pass without incident. Alucard had 'cancelled' their lessons. This was mainly because he got bored with being unable to fight back when the boy finally lost his temper. Integra had been contemplating 'grounding' Zero again to work with the men at more training to at least give the boy something to keep him from moping about with nothing to do. As for Walter, he merely watched; waiting for the lull to end.

After day four, the old butler had had enough of the sudden peace within the household, and decided to stir the powder keg. "Sir Integra? What with the calm and all, might I take the night off? It's early enough that if you need anything the kitchen staff will still be there."

"Night off? Whatever for?"

"Zero will be leaving soon. I wanted to prepare for his departure."

"All right, yes, yes, you're dismissed for the rest of the day," Integra was too busy head down in paper work; Walter had caught sight of it. Apparently another idiot shot himself… This time however in a more serious place.

"Thank you Sir," Walter bowed out, a somewhat sadistic smirk shown on his face as the door closed, uncaring if the young Master looked up from her work.

* * *

"Zero! There you are, come along," the boy blinked as the old butler just turned and walked back toward the house. Curiosity got the best of him and he soon followed.

"Where are we going?" Zero was becoming suspicious and kept track of their movement, waiting for the steps heading down to appear like last time.

"No worries, Zero, this isn't a punishment…." Walter chuckled and led the way into one of the old forgotten entertaining rooms. This one looked to have been a dining hall. "Consider it… A lesson," Zero's head shot up at the sudden change in the butler's voice and had to dive out of the way as a silver flash stuck at him.

"Walter, what are you-!" Zero dove again and pulled "Bloody Rose" but only raised it up to deflect the silver streaks before they could hit him.

"Better do more than defend boy, these wires may be too dull to cut through bullets, guns, or blades any longer but they are more than capable of taking off your arm," Zero dove out of the way as they struck out at him, this time too many to deflect. Zero got up into a crouch, ready to move again. "Mistake one boy, never back yourself into a corner," the wires struck, this time Zero could do little but lean back and pray to blend into the wall.

"Oof!" Zero suddenly ended up on his but outside.

"That's a boy," Walter couldn't help but smile when he saw the boy fall through the wall. "Hmm."

Walter walked up to the shadows still shimmering against the wall; the door the boy had created was still open. "I see now," Walter spoke once he saw the dumbfounded boy looking around at the clear night sky. "You didn't want to anger Sir Integra by shooting up anymore of the house… Smart boy, let's continue," Zero had to jump to get away from the wires as they dug furrows into the ground; coincidently they appeared almost like animal claws.

"I won't hurt humans…"

"Well, good thing I've been deemed Monster then isn't it?" Walter gave a kind smile, just as another attack struck Zero.

Are you having fun Angel?

The boy is being very difficult…

"Tell me something I don't know," Alucard suddenly appeared beside the fighters. "Why are you babying him?"

"I'm not," Walter struck again, this time sending the boy jumping back, almost into the ring of spectators they hadn't realized had gathered.

"Someone's going to get their arms ripped off." Walter had an almost childish note in his voice. They were the newest, stupidest, among the men to be so close. The thought was confirmed when the rest of the men were spotted more than fifty feet behind them.

Zero gave a slightly panicked expression toward the circle before glaring at Walter. "Enough of this game!"

Everything faded into a gray haze as a black symbol flared on the ground. Alucard started his usual insane laughter as the men circling suddenly froze. Walter only blinked and glanced around.

"Finally!"At Alucard's outburst Walter's demeanor changed, he was the calm/kind faced butler yet again.

Zero looked over at the men, confused as ever at their lack of movement. "What is the symbol meant for? If you don't mind my asking." Walter pointed toward Zero's raised hand, covering his throat.

"Hunters use it to… Control vampires."

"I KNEW IT!" Alucard literally fell back to roll on the ground with laughter.

Walter walked closer, reaching to lay his hand where Zero's currently was. "No need to worry boy, the lesson is over. I will not harm you," he spoke when Zero flinched away. "I just want to see." Gloved fingers brushed the boy's throat, tracing the pattern for but a second before he backed away and smiled. He could feel the power humming within the pattern, as he could with Alucard's gloves whenever the vampire touched him, though much less restricting.

"It's time I go home, isn't it?" Walter smirked as the spell faded, leaving the soldier's blinking and shaking their heads.

"Yes, I'd say it is."

Alucard looked from the boy to the butler as Zero headed back toward the house, "Do you think that wise, Angel? The boy is stronger than he looks and inexperienced."

"If it were Miss Victoria you were speaking of I would have to agree, but the boy is better prepared than she ever will be. At least in my lifetime," Walter chuckled and soon headed after Zero. "And it seems he already has someone to keep a grip on him should he lose control." Blinking at realizing the sudden change in Alucard's tone, Walter stopped and looked back at the vampire. "You're going to miss the boy."

"I'm going to miss the fun… Master will be moping for the next month after he leaves and I'll be stuck in the damn house having to listen to her sighing." Alucard snorted before disappearing completely, ending the conversation.

Walter chuckled because that was the closest to a 'yes' the vampire would ever admit to. "Yes, me too."

* * *

"If you're certain you want to return so early, I could have a flight home for you by tomorrow night," Integra look confused at the boy's sudden change in attitude.

"Thank you," Zero had something of a longing look in his eyes, one Walter knew too well from travelling beside Alucard all those years ago, one that made him smile and let the boy pass without acknowledging him.

"He's homesick, he wants to go back tomorrow," Walter smiled at Integra's statement.

"It isn't homesickness that has the boy…" Integra looked up, confused and rightfully so. And Walter didn't offer an explanation, so she merely shrugged and started calling for reservations.

"Oh, Zero, I'm gonna miss you," He started at the outburst as Seras suddenly latched onto him in a big hug.

"Can't breathe," he said, even smiled, as she crushed him with the hug.

"Oh, sorry! I forget my strength," he was suddenly released to breathe, though for some reason he felt it wouldn't have mattered if she hadn't let him go. "You have to promise to keep in touch, okay?"

"Okay," though Zero rolled his eyes as if annoyed and smiled.

"Oh," she got this look on her face and Zero braised just in time for another, this time bone popping, hug.

At least you wouldn't put me through this… He could hear a half hearted chuckle in response. "Police, girl." Seras started and dropped Zero, "Thank you," he said once he could get his chest to work again.

* * *

Alucard leaned back in his 'thrown' and sipped at a glass of blood red wine. Punishment be damned for going against his Master's order. "About time you came to say goodbye to your teacher," he smirked as the shadows stirred, not by his doing.

"I'm only here to return these," the table gave a grunt as the guns dropped onto it.

"Those were a gift. I told you, you earned them." Alucard smiled, Zero had to blink at the lack of insanity within the smile or his eyes as he looked up at the boy. "You could return home at anytime, why would you choose to fly the human way?"

"You must be getting senile in your old age. I am human, remember?" Zero smirked and retrieved the guns before fading back into the shadows, returning to his room to rest before his trip.

"Kids these days…" Alucard chuckled at his drink.

Author's Corner

WTF?!?!?!?!?!

What do you mean WTF?

Don't start 'card! I'm not in the mood! It took you forever to tell me the end of the chapter! And YOU! –points at Walter- WTF was with not letting me in on your plans?

"You expect me to explain myself? You're the author; you're the one in control…"

Ah… -head desk- ohkay I walked right into that one… But still! You were starting to freak me out back there. I thought you would really hurt the kid. Wait, where is the kid? –looks around-

(Somewhere off in London: I'll just get one more good meal before the flight. Hm… now what to get? –looking at menu-)

ZERO!!!

(-shutters- Why do I have a bad feeling about this?)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Grrrr…. Fine, I own them, I own them all!!!!!!!!!! WAHAHAHAHA!!!!

"She's out of it… She's had Redbull!"

Alright… now that she's lost her mind… Back to the story

Zero smiled sadly as he stared down from the flight.

Remembering the goodbyes of the Geese, including the dodging of a few bullets when Alucard wanted to 'keep him on his toes'. Integra had been as brief as always, only the sad look in her eyes gave her away. And after diving through most of the manor to escape another hug from Seras, the police girl had finally caught up with him when he went to see Walter.

Once he had regained the ability to breathe, which Walter had to as well for laughing at the face he had made while within her grip, they had finally been able to talk. "I want you to have these," Walter held out a rather thick looping of wires, all of which connected to ten dangling rings. "As I said, they are dull. Though I do believe with your strength not even a building would stand after you were done with it." He chuckled and rested the wires, along with the smaller gloves he was using as a barrier between his palms and the razored edge into Zero's hand. "These should fit. Though I'm sure you'll grow out of them quickly. Take care of yourself, boy." Walter smirked before he was suddenly called away by one of the other staff and rushed off with a quick goodbye.

The rings clicked together as he closed his hands, he could actually feel a power pulsing around his hands, concealing the rest of the wires from view. That was the only way he was able to carry them on the plane home. He felt a chuckle rise up and tried to lighten the tone of it for fear of scaring the other passengers, it almost worked. A young girl, barely ten, looked up from her game to frown at him. If not a little worried. He forced himself to stop or else give her nightmares for the rest of the night.

Settling back into his seat, he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, knowing it was going to be a long flight. Maybe you were right; I should have 'walked' home. He smirked when he could hear the slightly faint maniacal, if not a bit sad, laughter in his mind.

* * *

Zero took a deep breath when he got off the plane. He had told Headmaster Cross not to bother coming to get him; he would find his way back on his own. He needed the time alone, to think. And the walk, though however short it could've been to him, was welcome.

* * *

Yuki shuffled the dishes around the table, finally happy with the way the three places were set. "Are you sure I shouldn't go get him?"

"Yes Yuki, he's old enough to take care of himself. He said he'd make it back for dinner and to just set a place for him." The smiling Headmaster looked at his suddenly alert young 'daughter'. "Yuki?"

Yuki didn't know what possessed her to do it but she rushed over to the office door before throwing it wide. "Zero!" She jumped up to hug the started young man on the other side.

"Yuki?" He had to grab her waist to keep them balanced and her from dropping back the ground.

"Oh! How adorable! My son-in-law has finally accepted his feelings for my-," the 'ranting' Headmaster received a not so light punch in the face before he could finish the sentence: Zero the cause.

"Old man, I swear one of these days you're not gonna get up…" He grumbled at the recovering Headmaster, cursing himself for nearly forgetting to pull the punch. "I'm starved," Zero disregarded the gaping Yuki and Cross as he went to sit down at the prepared table.

Zero gave a soft sigh as he chewed on a vegetable piece from his meal. "I'm going to join the night class." There was a sudden clang as utensils met plates.

"What? Zero," Yuki stammered, looking to the straight-faced Headmaster.

"I wondered when you'd decide…." was all he said as the boy took another bite.

"It's only to keep a better watch on those beasts in human form," Zero swallowed the suddenly bitter tasting food.

"Of course," a small smile showed on the Headmaster's face as they fell silent for the rest of the meal.

Author's corner

NO THIS ISN'T THE END!!!!I'm working on another chapter. Really! It just might take awhile to get it done…

Like this one didn't?

Shut up u infernal pest! –chucks random book at vampire- Hey wait, that was my VHD novel! GIVE IT BACK!!!

VHD? Hm…. –flips through novel-

GIVE IT BACK YOU BASTARD!!!! –barrows a rather Large gun from an old friend- _NOW!_ –takes aim-

WTF is that? 

HA! I knew you knew what wtf means! –fires-

It BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!! –runs away in flames, dropping book in process-

Haha. I win… -picks up book and leaves-


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I have finally regained my mind! So… disregard the last disclaimer, it's still not mine. –Pout-

"Thank god she's all better"

-still trying to put out hair- BITCH!!!!!!!! What the hell was that thing?!!!! 

-Giggles and puts down note to return Linda back to Frank- Hmmm. After I've had a little more fun. –Cocks gun again- OOOOOh Alucard!

Oh shit –runs-

"And now back to the story"

Zero mumbled to himself as he lugged the duffle full of his new uniform clothes. He had gone through hell to get them sized; seeing as how Cross had demanded that he be re-measured in case he had grown during the summer.

In the long run Zero was (un- admittingly) grateful for the 'request'. It seemed he had in fact grown nearly an inch and had wondered why his shirt cuffs were up past his wrist.

He thought Alucard the culprit of 'tampering' with his wardrobe the first time he'd discovered the difference."

"Zero! Look at this!" Yuki held up a necklace. It shimmered brightly in the sun.

"…"

He could care less about such things but took the moment's distraction to suddenly 'drop' the bag onto his bed back at the school.

"Wouldn't this look nice with that dress father gave me for the start of school dance?" Yuki held the necklace up and turned to show Zero how it looked on her. "Hey. Where'd the bag go?"

Zero blinked as he had forgotten. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry? That's several months allowance lost in an eye blink!"

"Yuki!" Zero caught her wrist when she went to start searching for where he had left it. "It's alright, no need to worry." The look in his eyes must have assured her, because she dropped the subject to return to ooh-ing over the necklace.

* * *

Zero gave a sigh as he walked Yuki over to her room to drop her things off with her. "I can't believe you actually bought shoes to match that necklace…"

"Hey! The dress has black trim and the shoes will go with it and the onyx choker," she continued to grumble about 'men', oblivious that even under her breath Zero could hear every word. "Besides, black shoes go with anything…."

Zero rolled his eyes, set the bags down inside the door and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Yuki caught his wrist before he could get out of sight. "You haven't fed since you got back… You don't look like you're suffering, but I know you too well."

Zero turned, a neutral smile on his face. "You don't have to worry about that," he pulled her close, looping an arm around her back to keep her from pulling away. "I don't have to feed from humans anymore," he rested his chin on the top of her head before turning and leaving her alone, and no doubt confused.

* * *

Zero sat alone in the barn, one of the only places he had no fear of being disturbed or discovered, and sipped at a discreetly labeled bag of blood.

He was glad that he and Integra had a deal going on. He would supply Seras with his 'useless' blood tablets and the blood-shy vampiress would send him her share of medical blood. He was just glad Walter had remembered to have them repackaged as something anyone would be seen drinking. Now all he had to worry about is someone happening on his stash of 'fruit drink' pouches…

"I'll burn that bridge when I cross it…."

Zero laid back as White Lily reached down to nuzzle at his head. "Yeah, I missed you too. Hey, cut it out-don't!" The horse flicked its head to knock his lunch from his hand, red splattered across the floor when it struck. "Damnit, now I have to clean the floor…." Lily whinnied as he got up to retrieve the emptying pouch. "This is just the way it's gonna be from now on."

He blinked, wondering when he had developed that type of mindset before he went about scrubbing the red mess from the boards.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you," Zero started at Yuki's voice, sloshing some of the reddened water out of the bucket he was carrying. "What happened?!"

"Nothing, just cleaning up after Lily's fit, that's all," Zero dumped the bucket behind the barn, cringing when it splashed red all over the grass.

"Did she kick you?" Yuki fussed and fought to look him over.

"Yuki, stop!" He had to catch her wrists to keep her from finding the other pouch he had hidden in his jacket pocket. "Lily has never kicked me. I'm fine. No one was hurt." Realizing how close he was to her, he dropped his hands and grabbed the bucket to return it to the barn.

"Zero…."

"Yuki, leave me alone. It's not like I'm going to disappear. I'm just going to go to night classes instead of day ones…" He knew, somehow, that this was the reason for her worry and constant searching for him. He hadn't yet moved out of his room at the school, he was waiting until classes started to change boarding assignment. "Promise me you won't go following me to the Moon dorm when I do move over there. I don't want them to have you…." He rested a hand on top of her head as she continued to pace after him like a lost duckling.

"Uh…."

The lost child look quickly disappeared as a look of defiance took its place. "Fine! But you better come visit me then or I'm going to drag you back to the boy's dorm myself!" Zero couldn't help but smirk at the slightly angered look on her face as she stormed off out of the barn.

"...." Zero sighed and went back to trying to cleaning up the mess Lily had made.

* * *

"Zero, you look so handsome!"

Zero gave Headmaster Cross a glare, he was beginning to wonder if Alucard had taught Cross how to shrug it off because he just smiled at it._ Nope, definitely not… Too cheerful._

"I'm still pissed at you for sending me to London… Did you even know about my 'tutor?'"

"Such language! A nice Night class student should never-," the sentence was cut off by Zero's hand, around Cross's throat.

"Must I kill you old man?"

"Zero, put him down!" Yuki, always impeccable at timing, entered to see her father dangling in the air.

"Uh," Zero grunted as suddenly his grip was forced to release the gasping Headmaster.

"Why would you," Yuki went to help him up.

"It's alright, I provoked him. You know he would never do any permanent damage," Cross got to his feet and patted Yuki on the head.

Zero mumbled something before sneaking away from the office, still in his Night class uniform.

* * *

Zero sighed and sat down on the exposed root of the tree he was under, taking some care with his uniform, though not much. "Quiet." He rested his head on his hand; he'd barely been able to sleep since he returned home. It must be because he missed the sound of constant gunfire, along with the not so occasional screech of Integra calling for her servant, missing from the calm school yard.

_Zero._ Zero looked up and faded out of sight.

"Yuki?" His red eyes opened slightly, glowing ominously in the dark room.

Yuki turned in the bed. Zero gave a sigh and walked to her side, she had said his name in her sleep; she wasn't in danger. He smiled; he couldn't help it, and knelt beside the bed. Her hand turned and Zero could feel the symbol at his throat pulse. His head brushed the hand, reminding of a cat pining for attention.

"My Master."

Zero hadn't realized how tired he was, until he suddenly fell asleep.

* * *

**-Side ending- **

(I didn't want to break the mood of the real 'ending')

* * *

Zero blinked against the morning light, shimmering away before the young girl could realize he had slept beside her all night. His bed jumped as he suddenly fell onto it, he was never happier to not have a roommate. The sun found him again, and the half asleep teen gave a growl and stuffed a pillow in his face, trying to hide from the creeping light. A sudden thought and he reminded himself that he'd have to practice his landings a bit more before he ended up flying into a wall or something.

The sun grew stronger and he could feel it creeping up his body. Rolling over, the curtains suddenly pulled themselves closed, "Ugh, this school needs dungeons." A sneer could barely be seen at the edge of the pillow, "And I know just who to throw into them first."

Laughter could be heard. Sleep well human.

Shut the fuck up vampire, you're ruining my nap.

Author's corner

YAY!!!! Is done! WOOOOOOT! FINALY!!! –partying-

"Epilogue?"

-Party dies- DAMNIT ZERO GO BACK TO SLEEP!!!!

"Hey, you kept leading up to one…"

-face desk- Now IDK If I'm doing one… Grrrrrrrr! I'm going to mark this story as complete, for now. So for those of you that have it marked as an alert, keep it that way. You might get a surprise in a few months, LOL or a year. –eep- Still can't believe it is done! YAY!!!! –goes back to partying-

OH! And Thanks everyone!!!!! Readers, reviewers, though I think I've lost a few –oops-

And thanks to my insanely wonderful Beta **** who willingly sold me his soul! I mean willingly gave a fandom he had no clue about a shot and Beta-ed my story. THANKS!

Bye for now!

---

Beta Comments

"Well K'G, it's been real. There has been some good times correcting this story, not counting the times I was beaten up or thought I was a pot of plants… Thanks to you Alucard for the bad tasting candy. And so it is time for me to leave looking to the future and a brighter tomorrow! So long my friends, and don't be strangers now. Now… ÜBER-MAN AWAY!" And the old Beta jumped out of the second story window as everyone quickly looked out to see him lying face down in the dirt.

"I'm O.K.!"

And with a sigh, Zero muttered "Well at least things will be quiet now," After a quick glance at Knives'Ghostwriter, "I think."

…


End file.
